Writer's Block
by StoryNerd13
Summary: A random (emphasis on random) FanFiction, just a collection of thoughts about the PJO and HOO series. Rated T for minor swearing that is blanked out.
1. Explanation of what this is

Hi guys, it's StoryNerd13 here and, well, I got..

WRITER'S BLOCK dun dun dun DX

I know, too dramatic. But still, this is just going to be a random (emphasis on _random_) FanFiction, just a collection of thoughts about the PJO and HOO series. *sigh* This FanFiction will have 3 types of things:

"what-ifs" ; a collection of story, terribly OOC stories that deal with what would happen if… circumstances in the serieses. (IDT that's a word)

"did-you-notices" ; a collection of things not many people may have picked up on in the PJO/HOO series, (this part of the FanFiction will be very small I think) and it will be very random.

_ ; THIS PART WILL BE FILLED IN SHORTLY.

This FanFiction will just be an outlet for when I have dun dun dun… WRITER'S BLOCK.

:D so yeah. Read on.


	2. Chapter 2

Random Thoughts and Observations

Rick Riordan is trying to make another Percabeth with Jaiper, and another hilarious, funny dude (like Percy) with Leo. I think he's trying his best with Jaiper, but it is… well… EPICALLY FAILING. Leo, eh, well, he's funny and sarcastic, but he'll never be another Percy!

Hades/Pluto (I am Roman-friendly guys :D) and Nico and Hazel and anyone else from underworld-ish premises (IDK if I am using that word in the correct context) are TERRIBLY LOOKED DOWN ON AND NEED TO BE RECOGNIZED FOR THEIR GREATNESS/INCREADABLY AWESOMENESS. Oh. Sorry, caps-lock was on. But still…. DX I get so sad when this happens. I might even write a FanFiction or a chapter in this one telling of all the times people have h8ted on Hades/Pluto (I am Roman-friendly guys :D) and Nico and Hazel and anyone else from underworld-ish premises (IDK if I am using that word in the correct context) *Didn't-just-copy-and-paste-that-i-am-so-innocent face* because it angers me. That may be why I am such an underworld/Hades/Pluto/Nico/Hazel/anythingfromunderworld fan. Also anything from the underworld is a badass. I know, K+, but I needed to say that.

Nico di Angelo could totally do a parody of Thrift shop. Imagine: instead of coming in flanked by hot girls, flanked by skeletons, and instead of in a club or a thrift shop, he's in The Fields of Asphodel and Hades's palace. And the lyrics: I'm gonna catch some souls, only got 2 drachmas in my pocket, I-I'm fighting, looking for the palace, this is freakin' awesome. Walk into the camp, like, 'What up, I am a demigod', all excited about some…. Yah… you get the point.

Only Rick Riordan can pull off a Percabeth moment! :D XD :D

How many monsters are there in the world? Like, I know their's like 30 species, but like, could you have a purebred dracenea or something?

I was going to have an awesome analogy, but the MnMs commercial ruined it. You know, when the red MnM is all lik, 'I would do anything for love but I wont do that' and a hot chick is shoving him on a cake into the oven.

Ooh, the analogy came back:

Camp Half-Blood is to Camp Jupiter as nymphs are to Lares.

Another analogy:

I am to analogies as Apollo is to poetry. (Take that from any perspective you want. XD)

THE PJO MOVIES SUCKS. REALLY. REALLY. BAD. And Rick Riordan doesn't even know it, I read his interview, and he said he 'didn't watch it because it would change the way he saw the characters' or something. That makes me sad. I am just sad now. I need a moment…

I'm back.

But the story chapter is not.

Good day/night/afternoon/whatever-it-is-when-your-reading-this. I ran out of ideas for now.

:D But I will have more later.

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG so many reviews, favorites, follows, you guys are the best!

M0RKIESTAR- LOL I love random thoughts!

Can I use those 'Nico' lyrics and finish them and put them in one of my  
stories!?

LOL

Yeah, sure! Just give me credit at the end of it, please! I write other parodies too, but I don't have the skills to make a music vid on youtube. Tell me in the reviews if I should post the lyrics as chapters in this FanFiction!

KabraPotterJackson- How cool, your thoughts on PJO are fun. I think its Jasper for Jason and Piper  
also what do u think of reyna and Jason? Or Thalico?

I'll get to that in this chapter. Thanks for the support! :D

As always, big thanks to everyone who everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed. I'm going to put your review in the pre-story like I did here, but if you don't want me to put it in and just answer the questions or respond, tell me in the review. This goes for all my Fanfictions too.

Anyways, on with the chapter:

LOVE INTRESTS IN PJO AND HOO- MY OPINION (Aphrodite will like this)

(all caps ;D)

Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth) is awesome. Why? Because, Percabeth. Enough said already.

Jaiper or Japer (Jason and Piper), like I said in the last chapter, it's… eh. I think Riordan is trying to make another Percabeth, but the moments aren't the same. I think that it's not the same because they don't have a background. Percy and Annabeth, they go back a long time. From whooping it up with the Party Ponies in tSoM to kissing on a volcano to saving Olympus, we all know and love this pair. Jason and Piper, well, they only kind of got together because of the mist giving them love interest and making them begin to see each other in that way.

Jayna (Jason and Reyna) I like this pair more than Jaiper. Just do. People might disagree, but yeah. I think that they are more of a match because they are both leaders, and I think they would be cute together. Rick Riordan should totally make a series out of Jason's life and adventures, even though I don't really like his character that much. He is too bossy and 'hey, I'm the leader' 'I'm supposed to be the leader'. I think I would like Jason and anyone at the Roman camp better if I had some background. (Except Octavian. I've known people like him. They need to go into the Camp Half-Blood woods unarmed.) Also I think I might write or continue the journey to go to Nico's adventures at Camp Jupiter. Oh yes, one more reason I don't like Jason- he's kind of spoiled. He gets his awesomeness from Jupiter, and I know that in The Lost Hero, he said that he didn't like that either, but still. How can you not like being pampered and 'OMG ITS JASON GRACE I NEED TO BOW BEFORE HIM'-ized?

Frazel (Frank and Hazel)- Ok. Umm, I like this pair. I really do. I don't really have much opinion about them because they are a really good couple, and yeahhh. I don't know, I'm not a 'WOOOOOOO FRAZEL omg totes fangirl', but you know, they make a good pair. I am StoryNerd13, and I approve of this pair. I just don't have much to say about them. You know. Good couple. Nothing else to say.

Lazel (Leo and Hazel) cute couple. Not practical. It's ok, but I think Lazel is pretty much ruined from tMoA, when Frank and Leo are underwater and at camp SQEAK CLICK DOLPHIN NOICSES and Leo says, "I don't like Hazel. Not in that way. Don't worry, I'm not moving in on your girl." HOW IS THAT NOT ENDING LAZEL?! I don't know. I mean, the only thing they could do together would be Hazel summons metal and awesome stuff, Leo make awesome stuff out of the metal and awesome stuff. At the end of the day, I would have to say that this couple is ok, but not really having the love feeling that I get from good couples. *Also, prediction for tHoH: Nico will see Leo putting the moves on Hazel, he will give the famous Underworld scowl, and Leo will shrink back to wherever he came from. I don't think Leo and Nico like each other very much because Leo describes Nico as creepy in tMoA, and Leo's father's creation (prototype/malfunctional Talos that we all know and hate) killed Bianca. Well, technically, Zeus killed her because Zeus is the god of lightning, therefore, electricity, and the prototype/malfunctioning/RETARDED (sorry for the burst of rage there) leapt into the power lines and, since metal is a carrier of electric currents, shocked Bianca to death, but you know. Hephaestus made the RETARDED (sorry for the second burst of rage there) statue, and yeah. I don't want to describe exactly how Bianca was killed, even though I, I, well, didn't- L-I-KE- H-E-R C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R T-H-A-T M-U-C-H. sorry. I WILL EXPLAIN LATER

Thalico (Thalia and Nico) I think that this couple, well, I'm not exactly rooting for it. First of all, THALIA IS A HUNTRESS = SHE IS NOT ALLOWED TO DATE AND HATES BOYS. But what if? No. Just.. no. They are cousins, and I know Drew did a whole 'explaining of demigod dating' in TLH, but still, do you see Percy dating Thalia? Percy's and Nico's relationships with Thalia are kind of the same at the moment, and I doubt that Rick Riordan will implement this. Read The Sword of Hades. In the beginning, Thalia ticks Nico off by calling him Bianca's little brother, and he scowls. That is literally the description. AHEM: _Thalia's eyes widened. "Bianca's little brother?" Nico scowled. I doubt he liked being called that. His sister…_

Then Thalia, later on, mutters to herself on how stupid boys are and she basically doesn't seem like one to break the oath. She shows no romantic interest in anyone, including Nico, so no Thalico. :P

Nico isn't interested in her either. No signs. Maybe in tHoH, if we're lucky *crosses fingers you should too*we'll get a nico POV and he will tell of his love interests. :D

All in all, just ehhhhh no on Thalico. Sorry for Thalico enthusiasts.

Nico+OC Fine in FanFictions, but Rick probably isn't going to add this in either. :P I think Nico should show a little '-who's that lady (who's that lady) sexy lady- Swiffer commercial' song every once in a while, but nothing serious. I don't know. Nico, he doesn't seem like the playboy type UNLIKE A SON OF JUPITER I KNOW and I don't think Riordan will put a relationship anytime soon, I could be wrong. Another reason that Nico will be forever alone- He LIKE A BOSS travels the ENTIRE WORLD and is in one camp one day, The Underworld the next, spends like 2 days doing AWESOEM QUESTS FOR HADES (that should be a FanFcition) and is in the other camp and then the other AND HE TRAVELS THE WORLD GOES TO CHINA SLAMS INTO A WALL TAKES A NAP AND GOES TO PERCY'S APARTMENT TO TELL HIMA STUPID PLAN THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO TELL BUT HADES MADE HIM AND- oh caps lock was on and that was the beginning TLO's plot. :D Anyways, I don't think Nico will do any lovedovey ness in the future I COULD BE WORNG APHRODITE LISTIN TO THIS and he will show no love. Of course there is not going to be a random girl who pops up in tHoH, takes care of Nico after his airsickness in the Argo II, and Nico falls in love with her and insists Jason bring her along onto the Argo II, right Aphrodite? That is _totally __**not**_ going to happen *wink wink*:D (That means make it happen dear Olympus! :D)

Tell me what other Love Interests you like! Review, that's what the button is there for. I don't even think you need an account on FanFiction to review, you can just put your name as guest or something.

PS I was eating pomegranate seeds when I was writing this and with my second-to-last spoonful, I realized that I had exactly 8 pomegranate seeds left. SPOOOKY… XD I don't plan to get put in a bronze jar anytime soon… Sorry. That was a totally inappropriate joke because I cried when I read tMoA for the first time. I cried. Sobbed. A waterfall of tears. Wah. DX Sorry Nico, didn't mean to offend. L Percy's dream scared the uknowwhat out of me and I skipped to the last page as soon as I read that dream, looking for a "said Nico". Because if he's dead, I didn't figure he could talk. But I think he could. Being THE SON OF HADES AND A BOSS LIKE THAT yes. Whatever. This chapter is like a Christmas present- wrapped up. :D Bye for now, but tell me in the reviews what I should do in the next chapter- a what if or a did you notice or something else? Tell me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

SO MANY REVIEWS I leave this fanfic alone for a few hours, and I get great reviews. It's like Walgreens hour photos, you do something fun, you come back, and you're overjoyed with the results! :D  
Wow. Thank you. Just, this is so beautiful *eyes water with joy* I need a moment...  
Ok, here are some reviews I got:

_M0RKIESTAR:  
PERCABETH - I think of it in my sleep._

JEYNA - I am a minor Jeyna shipper.

FRAZEL- They SO cute!

THALICO - Don't really care either way... Some of your reasons are sorta  
invalid though.

MREOW. Opinions are interesting.

my thoughts exactly, you guys always seem to know what I'm thinking! Thalico- I thought it over after I wrote the chapter and I realized, meh, it's ok. I don't really care which way now either.

_KabraPotterJackson: Who are your favorite girl and boy character and both of the series I'm  
totally again Thalia and Nico. Nico, Percy, Jason are my favorite boys. And my  
favorite girls are Annabeth, Hazel, and that's it. I hate Piper! I hated  
Bianca! she just left her little brother to fend for himself, what kind of a  
big sister is that? What is your favorite Percy Jackson book? And don't you  
just hate cliffhangers? The Percy Jackson series has a ton of them_

QUESTION ANSWERING TIME  
Favorite girl; Annabeth for her intelligence obviously, and her quick thinking in sticky situations, but I was kind of let down in tMoA by her POV it made her seem annoying and whiny a little bit. I also like Hazel because she is a good person. Enough said.

Favorite boy; NICO DI ANGELO pretty much everyone knows this by now :D but yeah. Reasons because first of all he's a badass but he can also be sensitive, like when Annabeth says to him in tBotL to get on the Pegasus and he is like 'mmmm ok'. Decipherment of this part: Nico has a soft spot for Annabeth, not like in tMoA, when Annabeth says,"She had always suspected he had a crush on her from the day they rescued him and his big sister from that military school" and so on, I think Nico just is chivalrous because he is from the 1940s like Hazel, who was TOTALLY SCANDALIZED when Percabeth spent the night in the Argo II's stables, lol.

Badass side of Nico: Parentage, Underworld traveling to and from, sword (yes it is badass) and basically everything about him. Also awesome: powers, ego (which really isn't too much and too little) and the mysteriousness too, Nico is a little more undefined than any other characters in the series. It was cool how he went between the camps, and he knows his stuff about death and the underworld. I mean, at Camp Jupiter in tSoN, Nico gave a lecture about how life and death works (which is kind of like me, if you ask me a question I will go on and on until you REALLY get it.) I kind of see myself in Nico, even though he's a boy and I'm a girl, he is kind of a loner, but has friends, knows his stuff, loves his family, is FREAKIN AWESOME and basically is cool all around. Just look at the powers. Raising dead skeleton minions that fight for you and are bosses; awesome. Being able to travel anywhere throughout the world by shadow; even awesomer. Being able to hide in shadow (don't doubt me, check the camp half-blood wiki) ; EPICALLY AWESOME!

I know. I'm a geek for Nico, but he is just so awesome. My friends say that I have a mega big crush, but no, not really, just look at the past raving. If I had a crush, I would say 'nicos so hot OMG I 3 nico 4 life' and stuff.

"Don't judge me!" Lol skydoesminecraft.

I don't like Piper much. IDK why.

Bianca... I want to like her, but the way it was in TTC, I don't know. When she deserted Nico like that, I wanted to backhand her face so hard it would fly into the sky and meet Artemis's realm (the moon) ugh. Hazel is a much better sister, but with Leo and Frank, I am always like, "DECIDE ALREADY" but Hazel is ok. And i know Bianca wanted a break from being a big sis all the time, but leaving him for hanging out with girls forever is kind of harsh. Bianca=meancoldperson

I h8 cliffhangers, but when I got started in the PJO series, tBotL was already out, so I had a lot of catching up to do. Cliffhangers are only good when they're completed, lol. Favorite one was when at the end of TTC, Percy picks up the figurine of Hades and Bianca flashback: "it was the only one he didn't have..." Lolololol so dramatic but so awesome when I read this for the first time, I was like, "I KNEW IT!" lol

LIST OF CLIFFHANGERS

No cliffhanger really for TLT, maybe it is that Grover went on a quest to find Pan (tell me in the reviews)

Cliffhanger for tSoM: "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus" – People were screaming SHES ALIVE OMG

Cliffhanger for TTC: Nico is a son of Hades and I gone from the camp, angry at Percy

Cliffhanger for tBotL: Nico has a mysterious "plan" and we are left wondering if Nico ever had a birthday party

Cliffhanger for TLO: "And I never looked back.." – audience: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cliffhanger for TLH: "And Percy Jackson is at the other camp and he doesn't know who he is…" or something like that

Cliffhanger for tSoN: "Meet my _other_ family" What you have 2 family's Percy? Are the Olympians coming? Because your with the mortals/demigods at the moment?

Cliffhanger for tMoA: Literally a _cliff_hanger because, well, you know what happened…

Percabethfellintotatarturuso mgicriedatthispart

Cliffhanger for tHoH: NONE BECAUSE ITS NOT **OUT** YET

_Word To The Wise: I loved that Nico-Thrift Shop-song. Hilarious. XD I had to get this out:  
Jason. I am not a fan of him. At all. To me, it seems like Rick wanted him to  
be a lot like Percy, but he didn't exactly do the best job. To me, Jason is  
Mr. Perfect and I hate that. He's like a Mary-Sue. Percy, on the hand— we  
all know he has his flaws. He's so unperfect—word?—that he IS perfect. Its  
hard to understand really, but Jason is kinda the opposite—he's so perfect  
that he is unperfect. He's okay, maybe, and probably important to the quest  
somehow, but I sometimes I cant stand him. And then, there's the whole love  
triangle thing he has with Piper and Reyna. Honestly, I like Reyna better with  
him. Piper and Jason have almost nothing in common—what the heck do they  
talk about when they're not talking about their dangerous quest? Reyna and him  
seem to have more chemistry and are more alike. I kinda want to see what Jason  
was like before the switch. I wonder how much the Greek camp really changed  
him. Anyway, just wanted to ramble on my thoughts—sorry if its long. :P  
- WTTW_

YOU READ MY THOUGHTS. I WAS GOING TO PUT THAT IN THIS CHAPTER. WHOA. Apollo's kid-prophecy powers. :D Don't be sorry, I don't care if it's long or short. Jason is a mary-sue but a _boy_ mary-sue and Piper is one too maybe that's why they are together. Percy is imperfect that he is perfect because people are like, 'psh, loyalty isn't a flaw however many times you say it is, book.' But yeah, I do also wonder what they talk about. Nothing in common, Reyna and Jason are better because they are both leaders. I want to see what Jason was like too before the switch I think I would like him better maybe? Because I know Percy, I know Nico, I know most everyone's background, but not really Jason's Roman one. No one knows… DRAMATIC PAUSE

Oh yes, this is going to be a "what if" chapter, so be prepared to tell me what you think and which one I should write a short, so OOC story about in the next chapter.

What if…

Zeus and Hades switched places in their realms/powers for a week?

What if…

TLT took place after TLO?

What if…

Every moment was a Percabeth?

That is all for now, tell me which one I should write on I need at least 4 reviews to choose which one or I will decide, because I need to know majority. :D

*Just another reminder the story will be VERY OOC. VERY OOC. I know I am probably emphasizing this too much, but I you guys need to remember that the story will be VERY OOC , short, and never bound to happen in the real series.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys, StoryNerd13 here again, to share some randomness. XD

First reviews:

_Leviosa Love:_

_This is really refreshing! I totally agree. Fall from grace is a fic you'd enjoy, as I did. Thoughts on mind control, as well as HP resemblances! Sorry I'm not logged in!_

Fall From Grace- Epic. It sounds right on point like Reyna's POV if she had one. I don't really care about if people are logged in or not, as long as you review so I know where to go and that you are reading.

Well, here's some parody songfics. This is going to be a short chapter, but I need some input from you guys! What do I need to do? If Every Moment was a Peracabeth is coming shortly, but I need to know what to do with this. Just a reminder to review and ask me questions and spark conversations. :D

Oh yeah, and you can use these songfics in any fanfiction you might have, just give me credit with a little "this songfic was composed by StoryNerd13 not me" or something thx.

"Beautiful Underworld"- Parody of Beautiful World

Supposedly sung by a Mr. Nico di Angelo

My my my, It's a beautiful underworld

I like walking in Asphodel

I like to go out beyond the black poplars

Where a demigod can still be free

Or a skeleton if you are one

How could you ever call this place hell?

My my my, It's a beautiful underworld

I like raising ske-le-tees

In the overworld to fight a hydra

Maybe with a bit of cavalry

My my my, It's a beautiful underworld

I like shadow traveling to afar

With my iron sword

Sometimes I go quite far (to California!)

Tumble out into the world

Look up at the stars

All around is stress, automatic shun

Problems at the pavilion, no respect for souls, and I mean the dead ones

I tried talking to dad, the furies just put me on hold

Asked why there wasn't any security

He said there were too many souls

And still these traffic problems exist

The only guy that can fix this is Daedalus

Even though I released him, I haven't seen him yet

Now I leave the palace early, go with only a few regrets

I watch Half-Blood as the sun goes up, watch Jupiter as it sets

Probably this is as good as it gets

My my my, It's a beautiful underworld

The only problem is Persephone

She is one evil stepmom full of daisies

I'm not complaining because it's summer, and she's miles away from me

Yeah that's pretty good for me

"Let's Go Annie"- Parody of Call Me Maybe

Era When Luke and Thalia found Annabeth

It's like I'm thrown down a well

I can't begin to tell

Of all the monsters, we've been through hell

How did you come our way

I swung my golf club but missed,

I don't really deserve this,

But we needed a friend and now

You've come our way

We have weapons but my sword is broken

I do have this knife but as a token

Of friendship, our spirits were broken

Why don't you join us Annie?

It's hard to survive

In this city

But we have a safe house

So let's go Annie

It's hard to survive

In this city

But we have a safe house

So let's go Annie

You're still looking at the knife

This is the start of a new life

You could fight even before you came

Our way

We survive, live and fall

Because we can rule them all

We were abandoned but that's out of our way

We have weapons but my sword is broken

I do have this knife but as a token

Of friendship, our spirits were broken

Why don't you join us Annie?

It's hard to survive

In this city

But we have a safe house

So let's go Annie

It's hard to survive

In this city

But we have a safe house

So let's go Annie

Before you were in our life I was so mad

I was so mad... I was so, so mad

Before you came into our life I was so mad

I was so mad... I was so, so mad

It's hard to abandon you, I feel pity

But you are smart, so let's go Annie

It's hard to survive

In this city

But we have a safe house

So let's go Annie

Before you were in our life I was so mad

I was so mad... I was so, so mad

Before you came into our life I was so mad

I was so mad... I was so, so mad

And you should know that

I'll never harm you Annie

"Eye of the Drakon"- Parody of Survivor's "Eye of the Tiger"

Era: TLO

Fighting well, on the street

Doing fine, not taking chances

Went to Olympus, now I'm back on my feet

Just a demigod and his will to fight

So many times our troops shoot an arrow and miss

They trade their life for their friends surely

I didn't lose my grip on life in the Styx

And I saw Annabeth pulling me out alive

It's the eye of the drakon, gotta sleep through the night

Rising up to the challenge of Kronos

And the unknown spy stalks our progress in the night

And Kronos watches us all with the eye of the drakon

Sword to sword with Hyperion

On the water, fighting endlessly

Kronos's army is tough, yet they still haven't won

And the encasement of a titan alive

It's the eye of the drakon, gotta sleep through the night

Rising up to the challenge of Kronos

And the unknown spy stalks our progress in the night

And Kronos watches us all with the eye of the drakon

Reinforcements are down, an idea is up

On 5th avenue, there is glory

I see Kronos and I'm not gonna stop

Just a demigod and his will to fight

It's the eye of the drakon, gotta sleep through the night

Rising up to the challenge of Kronos

And the unknown spy stalks our progress in the night

And Kronos watches us all with the eye of the drakon

The eye of the drakon

The eye of the drakon

The eye of the drakon

The eye of the drakon

Tribute to Bianca di Angelo (to the tune of "Stereo Hearts")

*This song contain spoilers so only sing/read if you have read from the Titan's Curse all the way to the Son of Neptune.

After the oath

There were two more kids in existence, so

Zeus reached for the master bolt, o-oh.

He was gonna K.O.

But Hades said, 'No no no'

I'll meet the deadline, don't get P.

And he talked to Ms. di Angelo

Nico and Bianca were born and raised in D.C.

When the lord of the sky found this he got angry

He saw they weren't at Camp Half-Blood

And he used his natural powers as a god

After Zeus killed Maria di Angelo

Hades got P. and all

Then he had to hide them in the Lotus Casino

Rescued by his main fury Alecto

Then she drove them up to Westover Hall

Where they found that they were demigods and all (haha!)

Then Bianca di Angelo

Dropped her cap and took a bow

She joined the Hunters of Artemis

Which really made Nico pissed

They then went to Camp Half-Blood

Played CTF, the Hunters won

Then they called a quest Of the very best

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, of the very best

Oh oh oh oh, a quest of all the best

Phoebe the healer ironically got hurt

With the centaur acid all up inside her shirt

Was a gift from the Stoll brothers, their crafty minds

Didn't stop the quest from going, not this time

Nico was spyin' outside the dining pavilion

For his chances of sleeping were one to a million

He kinda did want Phoebe to get sickly

So the replacement for her could be Percy

He wanted to go anyways for Annabeth

But promised to look after Bianca after all the words Nico said (haha!)

But then in the junkyard of the gods

Bianca saved four lives but got killed off

The questers groaned with despair

And especially Percy thought it wasn't fair

And Nico wanted to beat Percy upside the head

But realized Bianca was fine with bein' dead

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, with bein' dead

Oh oh oh oh, she was fine with dying for them

Nico thought Bianca joined cuz' he was annoying her all the time (all the time)

Because a conversation not about Mythomagic was so hard to find (so hard to find)

He thought she thought that she was in a real bind

He thought that she was his only relative, but Camp Jupiter changed his mind

When Bianca was in Elysium

She then got reborn, she had a good run

She got life from the start

And left everyone with a broken heart

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, with a broken heart

Oh oh oh oh, everyone had a broken heart

Underworld (parody of Thrift Shop)

Supposedly sung by Nico di Angelo

Hey Nico! You gonna go to the Underworld?

What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what

Bada, badada, badada, bada, Bada, badada, badada, bada

I'm gonna catch some souls

Only got 2 drachmas in my pocket

I-I'm walking in Asphodel now

This is freaking awesome

Nah, go to the camp like, "What up, I am a demigod"

Hermes kids stealing s*** from the gift shop

Go to the Underworld, souls getting costly

Charon looks at me, he's like,"Damn! That's a cold-ass godling!"

Shadow-traveling I need hella sleep

Dressed in black, cept' my money, that's green

Got my aviator jacket, skeletons standin' next to me

Probably should have been more careful, spilled soda on my s***

(Hissssss)

Oh s*** there's that dracena again! (kill it)

Fightin' it, slashin' at it, 'bout to go get some nectar, just got bit

Passin' up on that ambrosia, someone else's been eating it

But my sword's all dusty from monsters I still fight with it

I'm rocking, stunting

Using my powers hella happy I just won the fight, b****

I'ma crash in the palace now I'ma crash in the palace now

No for real- i'm hella tired can I crash in the palace now? (thank you)

Polish my sword and got my silk house slippers

Got some pomegranate seeds not my fault hellhounds knocked some off digging

Go to the camp Apollo cabin broke their keyboard

Gotta dust the cabin whatever I'm hella bored

Hello, hello, my skeletons, I'm mellow

Percy and Jason ain't got nothing on my game, hell no

Luke gave Percy those cursed sneakers bet I could get those

Octavian would be like, "Damn, how do you tie those?"

I'm gonna catch some souls

Only got 2 drachmas in my pocket

I-I'm walking in Asphodel now

This is freaking awesome

I'm gonna catch some souls

Only got 2 drachmas in my pocket

I-I'm walking in Asphodel now

This is freaking awesome

Only the hunters know about rocking a wolf on their noggin

Those b****s told my sis hey come with us we got falcons and foxes

Hellhounds are diggin', diggin', search right through that Demeter stuff

One demigod's trash, that's another one's come-up

Thank McDonalds for sponsoring those happy meals

Even though Minos is now long gone

I'm in the Hades cabin, you can find me with the (obsidian)

Freaking hated this camp until the U was completed (obsidian)

The Greeks, the Romans, the hunters and amazons

I'ma take the Underworld any day, I rock that motherf***er

The palace is like a boss, that motherf***er

I hit Asphodel and it stops in that

motherf***er

They be like, "Oh that soul just escaped tight"

I'm like, "yo- WTF well he wasn't that bright"

Souls keep on b****ing, let's do some simple addition,

50 drachmas to catch a soul- that's some ignorant b**** (s***)

I call that getting swindled by Punishment (s***)

I call that out in Asphodel

That soul's for no dough

And Asphodel is almost bursting so I hella won't

Spirit game, come take a look at the Underworld

Trying to get skeletons from some dragon teeth? Man you hella won't

Man you hella won't

(Underworld... Catching souls... Yeah!)

I'm gonna catch some souls

Only got 2 drachmas in my pocket

I-I'm walking in Asphodel now

This is freaking awesome

(And you're alive...)

(f*** yeah!)

I wear these awesome clothes

I look incredebolz

I'm in this big black coat

From that palace down the road

I wear these awesome clothes

I look incredebolz

I'm in this big black coat

From that palace down the road

I'm gonna catch some souls

Only got 2 drachmas in my pocket

I-I'm walking in Asphodel now

This is freaking awesome

*stifles laugh* Stygian iron?

(The last one was continued from Chapter 2 it was so catchy I had to write it)

:D So yeah. Review. XD PLZ :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, StoryNerd13 here again, and I am going to get to the What-If fiction in a bit, but here are the reviews.

_KabraPotterJackson:_

_Every momennt was Percabeth! Love your fan fic sooooooo much, and thanks for  
reading mine, I have a major crush on Nico too lol. My friends don't even know  
what Percy Jackson is, and im trying to convince them to read it, so far 1 of  
my friends is reading The Lightning Thief. Life is hard. Did you ever think  
Percy was going to get with Rachel? Have you read the Kane Chronicles or the  
39 clues? What are your thoughts on the Sea of Monsters because I have yet to  
meet a person who actually have liked that book in the series_

I didn't read the Kane chronicles or 39 clues.

When I read TLO for the first time, I thought Percy might get together with Rachel, like 23% chance.

Some of my friends know what PJatO and HOO is, but not most of them.

I liked The Sea of Monsters, but it was my least favorite in the series. :P If that makes sense.

_M0RKIESTAR:_

_LOL._

I'm a daughter of HADES! Yeah, Nico's an awesome brother.

Jason is a GARY-STU, not a boy MARY-SUE.

Zeus and Hades should totally switch powers! Okay, look up 'Maturity, Hell  
No!' in the PJatO category... It's hilarious! It's also a crack-fic.

M0RKIESTAR

I agree with the Jason being a Gary-stu, I think that should be the masculine counterpart of Mary-sue.

Hades rox. Everyone knows that. XD

*Captainsparklez- Gary the bat, lol!*

I looked up that fanfic, it was hilarious!

_Word To The Wise:_

_Yeah, I'd say that The Lightning Thief did kinda have a cliffhanger with the  
whole Grover parting thing. But, I'm not really sure if the House of Hades  
will have one. It's the last book involving Percy Jackson and...*sniffle* I  
can't finish that sentence. I'm going to miss them soooooo much! I wonder if  
the last sentence in tHoH will be "and they lived happily ever after. THE  
END." Lol, I'd probably be upset if it said that, but I hope it's kinda true  
and Percabeth will have a happily ever after after all. They deserve it._

I think HOO will be a 5-part series, right? The war with Gaea will be a book of its own I think. 2014, everyone!

_helolo (Guest):_

_helolo:i luv reading peoples opinions and not having to read a whole fanfic to  
see it :)  
if the switched um i dont know, the world would fall? zeus gets depressed?  
hades would redecorate olumpus underworld style?idk  
percbeth bah i luv them and all but im not into that mushy romantic stuf much_

_Thanks! Ooh, another vote for the switching!_

SO without further ado, I am going to be writing this script-like, so it will be "Name:" whenever someone says something, I find writing prose-like harder and I am tired XD.

AND IT WILL BE OOC

AND T+, so a little swearing (gods can swear if they want to)

The Divine Realms Switcharoo:

BORING BACKSTORY

*Just a typical summer day in the Underworld*  
Hades is Iris-message-ing.

Hades: What do you mean that The Fields of Asphodel need to be extended again?!

Charon: I don't know, I just deliver the souls!

Hades: -.-

Charon: Do I still get my paycheck?

Hades: …

Charon: *scared squeak*

Hades: *stressed sigh* Yes, Charon. But how did there get to be so many deaths?!

Charon: I don't know. Maybe there was a nuclear bomb or something.

Hades: That'll cost 2000 drachmas!

Charon: We could ask Olympus for help?

Hades: That's not a very good joke, Charon, now I need to solve this problem.

*swipes hand through Iris-message*

*does math, menial work, boring stuff trying to figure out a solution*

Hades: *sigh*

Hades: *ponders* Well, there's no other way…

*looks over at Iris-messaging station*

Hades: Oh, what the FoP. (Fields of Punishment)

*sends Iris-Message to Zeus*

*rings*

*rings*

*Zeus picks up*

Zeus: Olympus. (like the Progresso commercial)

Hades: Hello…

Zeus: Hades. *sighs* I was destroying cities with the master bolt, killing tons of people while I'm at it and having fun, but whatever. What can I do for you?

Hades: WHAT?! YOU WERE KILLING PEOPLE?! That explains the overload of souls, you little **********er!

Zeus: Well, excuse me! I was having _fun_, unlike you.

Hades: Because I do my _job_!

Zeus: Whatever.

Hades: No, it's not whatever, you make my job harder.

Zeus: Your job is so easy, don't complain. My job is way harder.

Hades: WTF?!

Zeus: Managing Olympus and being the god of the sky _and_ lightning _and_ clouds and-

Hades: You're not the god of clouds, the clouds are nymphs. (FLEECY :D)

Zeus: Oh. Well anyway don't ask me for help because your job is so easy.

Hades: My job is _so_ hard! Managing and constantly taking care of like, ten million souls is _not_ easy!

Zeus: *dismissive scoff*

Hades: You have the easy job.

Zeus: WTF? Lololololololololololololol

Hades: Oh yes, it is SO hard lounging around all day and/or having parties with the nymphs.

Zeus: o_o How did you- I mean- um- That's not what I do!

Hades: What _do_ you do then?

Zeus: I command Olympus. ._.

Hades: oh, do you need a back rub? Does your head hurt from all the 'commanding' that you do? XD

Zeus: ;O I am _offended_! *scoffs*

Hades: Well, you think my job is easier?

Zeus: Well sure. :I (- not sure face)

Hades: You think you could do it?

Zeus: Yeah. :I

Hades: Well then why don't we switch?

Zeus: No! That's- that's- there must be some ancient law or something against that, no- that's – no!

Hades: *pulls out book from thin air* Nope (pops p), there's no Ancient Law against it! Are you _scared_?

Zeus: no.

Hades: Oh, wow, Zeus, COMMANDER OF OLYMPUS, is _scared_ to take my job? Wow! That's why you gave me the Underworld! You rigged those straws or something (didn't the big 3 pick straws to determine who got what realm or something? Correct me if I'm wrong in the comments.)

Zeus: How _dare_ you! I'm not scared. I'm… cautious.

Hades: Is your cautiousness keeping you from being a man?

Zeus: o.o no.

Hades: Well, the, switch with me! What is the worst that could happen?

Zeus: *Thinks of a million, 2 hundred thousand, 8 thousand, 5 hundred, fifty-six scenarios of things going wrong* I dunno.

Hades: Well, then switch! Or are you scared…. XD

Zeus: I'm not scared! I'll switch with you…

Hades: *mental fistpump* Ok. There will be a few rules.

Zeus: Like what?

Hades: We get treated _exactly_ like each other. That means, matrimony, realms, demigods, the whole 9 yards.

Zeus: You only have one yard. I want 8 more if I switch with you.

Hades: It's an expression, but sure, whatever.

Zeus: Ok. We have to tell the other gods about this though.

Hades: We'll tell Hermes and Aphrodite. Hermes will tell the word because we tell him to, and Aphrodite will spread the word because of gossip.

Zeus: ok you got a deal.

Hades: one more thing.

Zeus: What? *scared face*

Hades: I want the camp.

Zeus: What? Wait, you don't mean-

Hades: Yes. Yes I do mean.

Zeus: Fine, how long will this be for?

Hades: Oh, a week.

Zeus: And what happens if we persevere each other's jobs?

Hades: Nothing. If you can't, You will have to give me 2000 drachmas and help out more in the Underworld.

Zeus: And if you can't?

Hades: What did you have in mind?

Zeus: IDK. Um, how about I get to embarrass you in front of all the gods?

Hades: You got yourself a deal! But wait, we have to have a desired budget from our own money for the week.

Zeus: You don't trust me with your money?

Hades: no.

Zeus: Ok. You got yourself a deal.

Hades: Ok, swear on the Styx.

Zeus: *mutters* ok. I swear on the Styx that I will abide to your terms. Happy?

Hades: Yes, very. And I swear also.

*Thunder rumbles*

Hades: This is going to be sweet… :3

TELLING OF OTHER GODS

Zeus: …and that's the plan.

Hermes/Aphrodite: 0.0

Hermes: ok…

*Both leave*

*2 seconds later*

*Poseidon cometh*

Poseidon: This is madness you two!

Hades/Zeus: 0.0 um..

Poseidon: *sigh* I just want to know… Does this affect me?

Hades/Zeus: No.

Poseidon: *yay* *skips along*- My little Pony da da da da da da… /) (\ (Yay MLP-FIM :D God of ponies)

Hades: ._.

Zeus: Ohkkkk…

OTHER ALERTS

*A regular summer in a forest glen*

*Hermes appears out of nowhere*

Hermes: blahlahabalahalbaljaabalanal nabalahaa balbaahalnalablahabalaalb!

Persephone: WTF?

Demeter: ?

Hermes: *takes deep breath* Hades and Zeus are switching places *tells of plan*

Demeter: But-but-

Persephone: Wow. I'm actually impressed. *Thinking OMG he remembered me*

Demeter: What?! I'm confused, what's going on here!

Hermes: I told you, Hades and Zeus are switching places in their realms and other stuff for only a week.

Persephone: And you are telling us this because…

Hermes: Hades got you on a technicality, Demeter.

Demeter: What?

Hermes: Pomegranate seeds bind life forces to the Underworld, and well, since Hades _isn't_ in the Underworld…

Demeter: ;{ (- eye twitch)

Persephone: ?

Demeter: He wants to take you away! Oh! The humanity! *goes protective mom crazy* gefigeiaghrngiferwdloqUFEWPQ VJCNWPQIHPFGRPIHUPWqHhiwehvg wqgefquherhviahgfeiwgairhgae fguyteyrutijhvncjfuyerfgyzjs keirufyhjfewkgriteufhabsnmgl hogritweuhfdbvnmbgdhgrshddsa wdfrewqasdxfcevgnhbjklpoiujh ygjbkloiuytredfcvbnmknjnmkjh uyfgthjkl;ijuytredfvbnjkloipiuytredfcv bhnjklopl;kmnjbvcxsawqaszxcvnbmkljhftr dewqsdxcvbnmklopiuytrewasdxc vbnml;kjhgfwertyuiopoiuytrewqsxcvb nmkliuytfgvbnmklijuyghvbnm,kjiuytfgcvbnmkjiuytredfcvbnj kopoiuytredsgaerhwfgfgdghhff fgtdfgfgdsdsfbkjiuerieriufjg hurhgiuhrtiuhwhgtirehguryhgi rhegihteigytriugvriwfgwiyryg iwygygyeihhwohtqphitrebfvejv rgtoweqrqperqhvorhq9uieqhaqp u4025rh3wprqruiu42ipoq92oqer hoyurq83ruebhuoruoqeuriioerw uiroeuioeuhtrrwwwwtyuhjbnmkj uyrughqeriouhviofeqogeruihqi uowbifbviahrbufhghsagiwrgvxu derhqjvnzpvoxrihgeaofgruo

Persephone: o.o

Demeter: *calms down* sob, well, ok, you can go, but eat cereal! I'll give you a box..

Persephone: NO! I mean, um, that's ok, you don't have to, mom.

Demeter: Be safe! And come back after the week! 0o0

Persephone: Got it.

Demeter: Stranger danger! Safety first!

Persephone: _Got it_, mom.

Demeter: And watch out for cars!

Persephone: Cars? I'm going to be on Olympus, not below it.

Demeter: There's cars on Olympus.

Persephone: No there isn't.

Demeter: STILL BE CAREFUL OF THEM

Persephone: ooohk… Bye now.

Demeter: *sob sob sob* bye, be safe, careful, and if you don't like being queen of Olympus you can come home!

Persephone: Bye.

*Persephone disappears into petunias*

MEANWHILE

*On Olympus*

Aphrodite: ..And that's why.

Hera: ok. I could use a break of zeus. Maybe I can do something fun in a while.

Aphrodite: Yes, of course! Break his heart!

Hera: what how did we get on that topic?

Aphrodite: Breaking hearts is fun.

Hera: Sure.

Aphrodite: Ok.

Hera: So I just do what Persephone does?

Aphrodite: I think so.

Hera: ok, sister time yay.

Aphrodite: Remember to break hearts

Hera: :| yeah ok.

Aphrodite: *squeal* yay!

AFTER THIS PART

*Random appearance of Hera*

Hera: 'Sup.

Demeter: Hi Hera. Want some cereal?

Hera: mmm, no.

Demeter: Are you sure, cuz-

Hera: No, no that's fine!

Demeter: Persephone's gone sob sob sob

Hera: I know. Hey, lets go prank call some demigods.

Demeter: Ancient Laws, we cant interfere.

Hera: Let's go prank call some _gods_, then

Demeter: Sure! :D Hermes can help :D

Hera: Come on!

MEANWHILE

*On Olympus*

Hades: Zeus's throne… so comfy… ;}

Some random minor god offspring: *rushes in* OMG THERES SOME VENTI ATTACKING OLYMPUS

Hades: WTF ILL SEND THEIR ASSES TO TATARUS

Some random minor god offspring: Zeus usually does nothing and lets them attack and send a few godlings to their doom.

Hades: WELL IM NOT ZEUS LETS KILL THESE BASTARDS

*Rushes out of throne room w/ Helm of Darkness and staff described in TLO*

*Goes to some platform high enough to zap venti*

Hades: *waves staff around sending darkness bolts everywhere* YEAH TAKE THAT VENTI

*Venti are Tatarus-ed*

Hades: YEAH! WOO! TAKE _THAT_, VENTI!

*strolls down streets of Olympus enjoys nice walk*

Hades: *mutters to self* I never get to take walks in my regular job…

*conversation going on*

Apollo: I totally beat you in that footrace, Arty! LOL

Artemis: I beat you! And don't call me Arty.

Apollo: Whatever you say, _Arty_. You'll beat me in a race when Hades rules Olympus! LOLOLOLOL..

*Hades walks up to Apollo and Artemis*

Apollo: What are you doing here Hades? I thought you could only come up here in the Winter Solstice?

Hades: Zeus said I could rule Olympus for a week! We switched places.

*Hades walks away*

Apollo: 0.o

Artemis: :D lolololololol Apollo! XD XD XD

MEANWLINE

*In Underworld*

Zeus: This sucks. Why did I ever take the bet with Hades?..

Some random security ghoul: OMG THE SOULS ARE ESCAPING FROM THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT

Zeus: WTF

Some random security ghoul: ZEUS, DO SOMETHING- *is cut off by spirit slamming him into wall*

Zeus: HOLY ****!

Zeus: *whimpers* someone take care of that.

Other random security ghoul: You have to take care of it, you're the ruler!

Zeus: Damn. *peeks out window and sees mayhem* *whimpers*

*crouches down underneath table*

MEANWHILE…

NICO DI ANGELO IS IN A SHADOW

Nico: hmhmmmm… in a shadow la la la la la…

Nico: Where shall I go to? Hmmm.. How about… Camp Jupiter! :D LALALALALALALALALALALALA

*pops out of shadow at camp Jupiter*

Nico: WTF

*looks at banner*

*banner says…*

Nico: Camp _Pluto_?!

*blinks hard*

Nico: whoa its still there

…

…

Nico: XD XD XD! :D :D :D!

Nico: OMG THE BUILDINGS ARE BLACK MARBLE!

*buildings are black marble*

Nico: OMG REYNA'S METAL DOGS ARE HELLHOUND SHAPED!

*reyna's metal dogs are hellhound shaped*

Nico: OMG OMG OMG :D :D :D

Nico: ITS CAMP PLUTO EVERYONE! NOT CAMP JUPITER! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Jason: *wakes up from very long lazy nap* YAWN

Jason: *Gets out of bed and dressed and eats breakfast and bushes his teeth and combs his hair* YAWNYAWNYAWN hm. *walks out door*

*sees same banner that nico saw*

Jason: WTF

Jason: (reads) "Camp Pluto…" "for a week"

Jason: WTF how did this-

CRASH

*Nico has crashed into Jason*

Nico: OMG OMG OMG ITS CAMP PLUTO HOLY **** ! :D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D:D :D :D :D :D :D XD

Jason: Yeah. I saw. :(

Nico: OMG WHERES HAZEL!

*runs off*

Jason: wahhh I got a headache now

MEANWHILE

IN UNDERWORLD

Zeus: OMG HOLY **** AHHHHHH!

*stuff is being thrown by rougue ghosts*

Zeus: Anger level 98%, 99%, reaching 100%, 100%.

Zeus: *anger fit* AHHHHHH ! ! # #!#!$

*destroys almost everything with the Master Bolt*

Zeus: angered angered

*runs Underworld strictly and argrily*

MEANWHILE

ON OLYMPUS

*Persephone appears*

Hades: :D *happy face* *tries to control romance* Persephone I 3 yu :D

Persephone: Ok, yeah, sure you happy with this 'rulling Olympus'

Hades: **** YEAH! They have the most awesome spa and massage center I think zeus gets daily and its like a vacation yayyayayayay

Persephone: I'm glad to see ur so happy :\

Hades: Come here and sit on hera's throne

Persephone: :) U sure?

Hades: **** yah come on

Persephone: ohk! lololo :D

*gets on throne*

Persephone: OMG This is freaking comfortable

Hades: IKR! :D (First happy mood in ****ing immortal life*

*hadephone fluff*

MEANWHILE

SPEAKING OF HERA

Hera: lololol that last one was so funny

Demeter: yah

Hermes: yah

NEXT PRANK

*Hera makes Hypnos cabin to follow ppl around while sleeping, scaring the **** out of everyone*

*almost as scary as Nico's undead warriors lol*

Lacey (remember her? She was the nice girl to Piper in TLH): ;) lalalala…

*hypnos kid pops out*

Lacey: HOLY **** WTF

*runs out screaming*

Hera: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

MEANWHILE (too many of these :D)

AT CAMP JUPITER PLUTO

Nico: OMG This is great

Hazel: IKR

*Reyna walks up*

Nico: Hi reyna

Reyna: Hello.

Hazel: What can we do for you? :)

Reyna: I have a proposition for your brother…

Nico: ?

Rayna: How would you like to… be the praetor of Camp Pluto?

Nico: OMG YES YES YES

Hazel: OMG THAT'S AWESOME NICO!

Reyna: Only for this week though

Nico: **** YES, THIS KEEPS GETTING BETTER AND BETTER

Reyna: lemme show you around awesomeness praetor quarters…

Nico: XD *fist pump*

MEANWHILE

IN UNDERWORLD

Zeus: Iz lonely.

Zeus: I'd never thought I'd say this… but… I miss Hera! SO SAD SOB SOB SOB

*weeps*

Some random security ghoul (he got better): Hello? Knock knock? Um… the Fields of Asphodel need to be worked on again, we need your help.

Zeus: *weeping*

Some random security ghoul: ohk, I'm just gonna leave…

MEANWHILE

IN CAMP PLUTO

Reyna: …and that's that, I guess.

Nico: Wow, this place is amazing, I never saw all those secret underground parts of Camp Ju-I mean, _Pluto_. Lol (remember that iron door that Percy described in tSoN, "what was in there? Monsters? Weapons? Amnesiac demigod sons of Neptune who had gotten on her bad side?" or something or other. That's what it leads to.)

Reyna: Yep. So, what's your first ruling as praetor going to be?

Nico: Hmmmmm… oh, I got it! *mischievous smile*

*a little bit*

Hazel: *walks up to camp* whoa.

*everything is black marble lined with bronze*

Hazel: OMG THIS IS AWESOME

Nico: *pops out of shadow* Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is, black and bronze, black and bronze, Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is, black and bronze, black and bronze…

Hazel: lolololol XD

*a bit later*

Reyna: OMG Nico everyone loves the new Camp Pluto

Nico: I knew they would XD

Reyna: What else will you do as praetor?

Nico: Hmmmmm… Oh I got it

ON OLYMPUS

Hades: *Gangnum Style moves* Oh oh oh oh Ruling Olympus style – hey~ sexy queen here *Persephone blushes* oh oh oh oh ruling Olympus style hey hey hey hey hey hey

BACK IN CAMP PLUTO

Nico: Now this is awesome *unveils stuff*

Everyone else: wtf

Nico: It's stables for hellhounds

Everyone else: wtf

Nico: Oh don't worry their Mrs O' Leary's puppies so they are tame

Everyone else: oh… AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :D :D :D :D :D

Nico: And shadow travel +, too.

Everyone else: wtf

Nico: *hops onto hellhound puppy* *whispers something in puppy's ear* *hellhound puppy runs into shadow*

Everyone else: WOA WHERED THEY GO

*pops out from shadow in audience*

Everyone else: WOA SO AWESOME CAN WE PET THEM AND ADOPT THEAM AND SNUGGLE THEM

Nico: Punishment yeah!

Everyone else: *goes to pet/adopt/fight over puppies :D*

Jason: *h8ing h8ing*

A WEEK LATER

…

…

…

AT UNDERWORLD

Zeus: **** YEAH IM GETTING OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE TODAY I COULDN'T ****ING RULE IT ANYWAYS

AT OLYMPUS

Hades: *sob sob* Wah I have to go home today *makes big speech to Olympus about how he enjoyed ruling for a week*

AT CAMP PLUTO JUPITER (**** the latter)

Nico: Well this was fun

Reyna: It was awesome (Nieyna? Sounds like… NYAN CAT MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW)

Jason: *whispers* It sucked.

AT CAMP HLAF-BLOOD

Demeter: ^-^ I get to see Persephone again! :D :D :D

Hera: Those pranks were freaking hilarious

Hermes: Yah

IN CENTRAL PARK

Zeus: Was my job hard?

Hades: Punishment no

Zeus: Yours was.. easy, yah that's it easy.

Hades: ':| OK…

Zeus: no really. Yah. *lying like a rug*

Hades: hmmm…

*a bit later*

AT OLYMPUS

Zeus: Oh nice to be back

*Hera appears*

Zeus: :D I MISSIDED U SO MUCH *flying tackle hug*

Hera: IZ SMUSHED

IN CAMP JUPITER (I liked Camp Pluto better)

Jason: Yeah that's much better

*camp is back to white marble and gold and looking like **** *

Nico: *whispers* It was better when it was yeah, uh huh, you know what it was, black and bronze, black and bronze, Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is, black and bronze, black and bronze…

Hazel: yah

Everyone else: YEAH NICO FOR PREATOR

Jason: NO IT WAS ONLY FOR A WEEK SHUT UP

Everyone else: aw

AT UNDERWORLD

Hades: home again, home again. *mischievous smile*Let me check these security cameras that I have in the walls… In every room… I wanna see Zeus's _real_ reaction to my job… XD

*watches film* LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOOOLLO LOLOOLOLLOLOLO OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS *rewinds* I wanna see the part where he cries like a little baby again LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XD XD XD

THE END!

:D Whew that was a long chapter! Review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

OK- This is a did you notice chapter

Did you ever notice..

That in TLT _EVERYONE_ in the underworld calls demigods and half-bloods godlings? Godlings. Check Hades's or Charon's quotes, they say godling so much! _But_ in TLO, they say half-blood or demigod. IDK what happened here, but I do know that it was weird. That's why in my parody of Thrift Shop Charon says 'cold-ass godling' lol.

OK THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

THIS DID YOU NOTICE IS VERY IMPORTANT

On page 280 of The Son of Neptune, upper page, around the second-third paragraph-ish region, you can see that, well, ROMANS PLAY MYTHOMAGIC

That's right, Mythomagic. The game that Nico di Angelo was OBSESSED with in TTC.

Oh yeah, another similarity between me and Nico- we both learned about Greek Mythology from a game, he learned through Mythomagic, I learned through this internet game called Poptropica. There was this quest called Mythology Island and when I got there, I was like, 'I don't think this is Greek Mythology' so I went to Wikipedia and read alllllllllllllll about Greek Mythology. Then my friends introduced me to PJatO, and I read it, and it was FREAKING AWESOME. I read the entire series within 2 months, and I could have gotten it down in 2 weeks if TTC wasn't out for 4 weeks straight at the library. LOL But still, freaky how we both learned about Greek Mythology from a not-really-accurate-but-still-meh-its-ok source.

But back on point. Romans play Mythomagic. Now, not only Nico would play Mythomagic, maybe a lot of people play it in the world (it's a fake game I checked on Google but I'm talking about in the PJatO&TKC&HOO world)

Maybe a Roman soldier brought it to the camp. Or maybe… NICO STILL PLAYS MYTHOMAGIC IN SECRET

*surprised-not-really gasp* Maybe… if he does then he is like a total master at the game then also are the figures in Roman form at the Roman camp? :P IDK. I wanna play Mythomagic it sounds like fun, one time me and my friends (the same ones that got me into PJatO) tried to recreate Mythomagic with the trading cards from The Ultimate Guide- PJatO.

Yeah. The worst thing about this, though, is my memories of when… my friends who got me into PJatO didn't read it anymore *sob sob*. I remember. I met up with her one day and I was talking about school and blah blah blah when HOO came up, and I asked her, "How did you like TLH? I thought it was kind of weird, not having Percy, but-" she cut me off. "What is TLH?" she asked. I said, "the HOO series. Cont. from PJatO series." She was like "Oh, I don't read that anymore. Popular people don't read that." I was like WTF and our friendship basically ended. She 'became popular' and didn't really give me any friendship, so yeah. Sad story. I needed to share that for no reason. It was very sad. Mostly because she stopped reading PJatO and HOO. Sad. I need a moment…

*sobs off camera/typing*

Ok im back. I'm still depressed though. Maybe this should be a "share experiences chapter" where I tell about what I thought of all the PJatO and HOO books and my experiences w/ them or something. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! :D

Sorry for shortchapterness

PS The previous chapter I thought I uploaded before the parodies so yeah. JSYK.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys, StoryNerd13 again :D and here is a new chapter but first reviews:

_GryffindorNay:_

_Omg, I totally agree. Jayna would be so much better, I'm not feeling Jaiper. It's just wrong. They basically rushed into a relationship because they thought they had one (isn't that how the baby boomers came? Bunch of people thought the world was going to end, and they had babies or whatever. Imagine Piper getting preggers with a little Jason!). Shoot, the fake Jason she made up from the mist is more romantic than the real one. And their history- nada. This is how I guess their conversation went._

Piper: You know, I really liked it when you were my boyfriend. Even though I try not to try hard, I, like really want a boyfriend now. The world might end!

Jason: *nods* Would you like to put in a request for that? You know, because I'm an emotionless prick.

Piper: *turn on charmspeak* Go out with me.

Jason: *shrugs* Ooooo-kay!

And they proceed to makeout.

I don't like Jason much because I'm Percy prejudiced. We all know Percy's accomplishments and how long and hard his life has been. And he's so awesome because he does most with just a few friends. Jason, flanked by the entire Roman Armada, is considered heroic? Not even. And Jason isn't very likable. Percy is this extremely funny (and hot), realistic (and hot) character who makes mistakes and stuff. It was extremely awesome when Jason got told by Nico (Percy's the most powerful demigod I've ever met). Jason is made to be too boring. Not temperamental enough I guess.

Frank and Hazel are... Ok I guess. I can see why they're attracted to each other, what with the whole cursed life death thing, and we def. see a little history there. All in all, better than Jaiper.

The shipping I don't get is with Katie and Travis. Where did this originate? Fans and our crazy minds.

I know. You are totally right, that is probably how Jason and Piper started dating. When Piper was like, "Percy next to Jason seemed… unimpressive…" I was half-expecting Piper to get rammed into by some horrible creature from Greek Mythology.

IDK about Travis and Katie (Tratie- sounds like Luke- AKA traitor) Is it real or not? In tBotL I think Percy said something about that but in TLO on Olympus Katie Gardner (Gardener, I get the play on words Rick Riordan- she's the daughter of Demeter, goddess of agriculture, gardening is agriculture ha ha ha…) says to Travis (I think it is Travis, maybe Conner) "you are not going to rob a candy store in the middle of a war!" and maybe that's where it originated from? I seriously don't know, I always thought it was real.

RANDOM STORY: One day my friends and I were talking about what demigod at camp wpuld make a good girlfriend for Nico di Angelo and these were the suggestions: Clarisse la Rue (IDK how that came up) Katie Gardner, or Lou Ellen (remember her from TLH? Hecate girl? Fond of stealing noses?) There were two problems Clarisse: a-how? WTF? So random! Lol, and b- she was dating Chris Rodriguez (remember?) in tBotL, and he turned good after CHB saved his life. (well actually Dionysus did but whatever) I totally lol-ed when my friend suggested Katie Gardner, the way they said it:

"What about Katie Gardner? Maybe Nico is like his father- he goes after the Demeter girls" and my friend wiggled her eyebrows. SO FUNNY

_"I learned through this internet game called Poptropica"_

This is true for me also, LOL XD, I learned all about Cerberus and Hydra and what not.

"ROMANS PLAY MYTHOMAGIC"

I wish Nico would take up that game again he was so cute when he played it.

"'Popular people don't read that.'"

She wouldv'e gotten seriously verbally abused if my friends and I heard her say that. What the crap?! What is wrong with society? If all popular people read are stuff like twilight, then I'm basically the nerdiest chick in the world. Along with many. And we nerds would proceed to strangle her.

Do you think you can talk about Perachel and your thoughts about it? And if you read the Harry Potter series, that well discussed issue over who is a bigger hero, Percy or Harry?

Really? Cool. The part where I decided to go on Wikipedia was when they had the hydra underwater and I asked myself, "Hydra? Hy- = water? Is it a Poseidon creature? HM?" and I proceeded to learn ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL about greek mythology and then I found PJatO and it was the best day of my life.

Nico was soooooooooo cute when he played that so awesome, maybe we will find out how Mythomagic got to CJ in tHoH *if we get a Nico POV so hoping for that*

Yeah there are a lot of haters on the PJatO and HOO series *sad face D:*

I don't read Harry Potter or anything else I'm kind of illiterate unless it is PJO or HOO sorry.

_M0RKIESTAR:_

_LOL. You wrote it whoo! LOL. You should post up your own stories for those parodies. Be all like:_

'Nico was walking the Underworld one day when a sudden temptation hit him. The temptation? He succumbed and suddenly skeletons jumped out of nowhere and started a flash-mob as the music to 'Thrift Shop' started up. Suddenly a dead rapper came out of nowhere and started the boom-boxing part of 'Thrift Shop'. The minute the music hit the right moment, Nico started rapping and showing of his 40's break dancing.'

LOL.

LOLOL I should do that that's an awesome idea

_KabraPotterJackson:_

_How amazing!_

_Wow both chapters were amazing_

Thanks! :D

And now on with the chapter

THE DEAL WITH PERACHEL

Jerry Seinfeld imitation: "What's the deal with Perachel?" lol.

I never liked Perachel. Ever. Well, I considered it for a bit and then I realized, THIS WOULD SUCK

For several reasons:

a) THEY ARE DIFFERENT SPECIES just look on Wikipedia (not Camp Half-Blood wiki WIKIPEDIA) and it says for Percy "Species: Demigod" and it says for Rachel: "Species: Mortal". If they did date, then Percy would never see Rachel because he would always be questing and at camp.

b) Rachel wouldn't have become the oracle because she wouldn't have "given up" Percy to become it if she was in love with him.

c) WHAT ABOUT ANNAFREAKINGBETH?! What would have happened to her? I could imagine a scene in TLO or some other book where Percy announces he's with Rachel and she says: "I kissed you on a volcano for nothing?!" lol but maybe Nicabeth would bloom (Nico and Annabeth) described in Annabeth's POV in tMoA. Oh yes: and did you ever notice in tBotL when Percy and Rachel go outside to catch the limousine when they are in the Garden of the Gods Nico and Annabeth go in the gift shop together. IDK what happened I'm just bringing up random thoughts of Nicabeth like later when they are in the alleyway Annabeth puts her hand on his shoulder and is all like, "please come to camp" and he smiles a bit SO CUTE but yeah I think Nicabeth would happen if Perachel did.

d) I like Percabeth too fraeking much

e) Like a, they would be another Jaiper because they would have nothing in common.

VOTE NO ON PERACHEL

VOTE HELL TO THE YES ON PERCABETH :) *hey~ awesome couple op op op op op PERCABETH STYLE*

Oh yes and If Every Moment was a Percabeth (also written script style)

(and im not good w/ fluff sorry)

TLT:

Percy: OMG MEDUSA

Annabeth: oh seaweed brain *kiss*

tSoM:

Annabeth: CC… Circe!

Circe: Yes! And sorce-

Annabeth: WHAO WHAO WHOA WHOA HOLD EVERYTHING that guinea pig is AWESOME I wanna kiss it :D

TTC:

Percy: *narrating*: … holding the di Angelos by the scruffs of their necks like kittehs. Where was Thalia and Grover? They could handel this problem. AND WHERE WAS ANNABETH I MISS HER

tBotL:

Tyson: Come quick it is Nico!

Percy: *in the middle if a kiss* hold on a sec

*Nico is slowly dying*

TLO:

Percy: *narrating*: And as I was sitting in the back of the Vespa and Annabeth was driving, I reached over and kissed her distracting her from the road. We crashed and went to Asphodel and Kronos won the war but I got a kiss

(Sorry I'm not good at fluff ;P)

Review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

SO SO SORRY GUYS! I haven't been updating at ALL for about 2/3 weeks now, but the Internet was down and then I had no inspiration and then my teachers completely FLOODED me with assignments, and then I still had no inspiration. Sorry. But I am updating now, and with a pretty good topic, I might add.

-The Hate on Hades-

Everyone always asks me why my fav god is Hades, my fav demigod is Nico, why I think the Underworld is so awesome. Here's why.  
You know Hades' myths- got swallowed by Kronos couple of years passed, became a badass ruler of the Underworld, blah blah blah. So anyways...  
Hades is my fav god partially because I feel sympathy for him. First he doesn't even get a childhood because Kronos swallowed him at birth. Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Hestia all got the same treatment, but it didn't end for hades. THEN when Zeus freed them, first Titan war happened, blah blah blah, Hades didn't even get his freaking birthright! He was the eldest of the gods, so he should have taken over from Kronos. Instead, he got the worst part of the world and wasn't even allowed to visit Olympus! Come on, that's just cruel, even Percy says so in TLT when he arrives on Olympus for the first time. Ok, so blah, blah blah years pass. Then when he finally gets married to Persephone, he only gets to see her for like 6-3 months (I've heard different variations on how many pomegranate seeds she ate) and then he's alone for the rest of the year. So then he has to manage all the dead people in the world and that causes some stress, believe it or not. So that's the original myth. But then even before Percy, all the other gods and entities blame him for being so sad all the time and so anti-social when he's not allowed to visit Olympus and he has the hardest job out of all the gods.

Then TLT... just... Urgh! blah blah blah, Percy finds his parentage out and other stuff happens. Read the chapter 'I am offered a quest'. Carefully. Chiron really has something against Hades, apparently. He blames him for everything, along with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Posideon, slightly Zeus, Luke, and most people. It takes Annabeth, the awesome super-smart person, to figure out that 'hmm maybe Hades isn't the only possibility for the theft' and this is only towards the end of the book. When Percabeth is on the train leading to the Arch, Annabeth does some serious hating on Hades. I love the FamFictions about the gods and demigods reading PJatO, and Hades's reactions to the insults. So that's when he's being blamed. When they finally find out the reality, Percy, dear, ignorant Percy, questions it, saying that "I wanted to believe Hades was pulling some kind of trick on us. Hades was the bad guy."  
my reaction to this : *exasperated sigh* *shakes head* My gods, Percy, come on!

So yeah. You may be thinking that hades did some pretty crappy things to Percy, the gods, Olympus, the world, and so on. But not without reason. They demonize Hades because he has the same suspicions about Percy as Zeus, "This kid stole my symbol of power", and so he acted. They let Zeus off easy, saying that he's crazy at worst, while Chiron really does a job on Hades's rep, saying that "Hades must have a spy here. He would very much like to kill this young demigod before he can take on the quest" when the same exact thing applied to Zeus. I shudder to imagine if this was after TLO and Nico di Angelo popped out of a shadow right into the middle of their conversation as soon as Chiron said that. A few awkward stares would be obliged, I'll tell you that.

So that's TLT. But we're not even done by a close mark. In TLO, you may think the hating is done when Hades gets a cabin (still no throne *sadface* check the wiki), right? Wrong. In tSoN, the hating makes a comeback so many numerous times, I am convinced that the only reason Nico goes to Camp Jupiter is to check on Hazel. Octavian gets the ball rolling by telling Hazel to get Nico to not stay so long at CJ, and even at the end of the War Games, Mars glares at Nico when he addresses the doors of death not being closed like it's his fault and Gaea is innocent. Then to top it all off, the one person that we think is a great leader, the most noble roman soldier, Reyna, also hates on nico, following Octavian's example of implying traitor-ism. Reyna, saying to Nico that "You seem to know a lot about our enemies' plans"  
My reaction again: *exasperated sigh* *shakes head* My gods, Reyna, come on!

Then in tMoA, Leo and -the idiotic son of Jupiter who is an jerk and shalt not be named- team up and hate on Nico, questioning whether or not to save his life because he visited both camps. I have no doubt that before the Percy/Jason switcheroo that Jason agreed with Reyna about most things, because they are so alike. Jason is probably so conceited in his Jupiter-pro world that he doesn't give a crap about Nico or his life. I think in TLH, Jason remembers Hazel a bit and that he is her friend, but come on! What kind of a friend says, 'Gee, this guy gave my friend a second chance at life. I think I will let him die slowly and painfully in a bronze jar.' And another thing, that 'children of Pluto are bad luck' at CJ is BS. Just saying.

So anyways, guys, this is why I think Hadez Nico Hazel + the Underworld is awesome. Plus everything from or originating from the Underworld is kickass and badass.  
Nico's sword; badass and kickass.  
Hades; badass and kickass.  
Mrs. O' Leary; badass kickass, and super cute. :)

Flames, as always, accepted and appreciated, as well as any other review, PM, or suggestion.

This is StoryNerd13, saying peace out and pro-Hades everyone! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Wait- I have an epic name because I don't want to say "guys" all the time for my intro… suggestions? PM me or leave in reviews plz! :D

Ok, so I have gotten the most awesome reviews:

_GryffindorNay:_

_I imagine Jason agreed with Reyna on a lot of things. He seems like the type of guy to not really come up with ideas or anything. Reyna seemed to be the true leader, and Jason was just the sword-cut-em-up-guy-yet-not-as-awesome-nor-talente d-nor-hot-as-Percy. But I digress._

Nico is definitely one of the more powerful demigods. I know, I know, back when the whole child of the big three thing was rare, no one knew he was one. Now there are like 5- Hazel, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and minus Bianca. The gods really didn't keep their promises :)

But anyway, when some think of the big three, they mainly think of Percy (who rocks of course) and sometimes Jason (who sucks of course). Then they'll name everyone else, and I'll go "Well, what about Nico?" and they'll go "Who?" then "Oh yeah, that dark emo little boy." And I proceed to hate them (just a little). But I think he's more powerful if not just as powerful as Jason. Think about it-

Nico Skills- (Just the main ones)  
-Can talk to dead guys.  
-Can raise the dead  
-Can live off fruit seeds  
-Can levitate deadly rocks  
-Can shadow travel  
-Can sense death

Jason skills-  
-Can fly  
-Immune to electricity  
-Can generate sparks and lightening  
-Make storms  
-Control the air

Lol, when I went on the wikia page to actualy find his skills , this is the first thing that popped up-  
"I'm the son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."

And I was all like: You know what else you are? A concieted humbug.

OMG That's exactly what happens to me! After they call Nico emo or goth then I say in reply, "What do you mean? Nico isn't emo (ill get to that in today's thoughts) and how is Jason so awesome? Nico has more powers than Jason, and he could PWN him too!" Then they proceed to ignore me.

Jason is a conceited humbug, and a few other choice words are in mind, too.

Jason does seem like the 'sword-cut-em-up-guy-yet-not-as-awesome-nor-talent e d-nor-hot-as-Percy' guy, I have some thoughts but later!

_KabraPotterJackson :_

_Love Nico more than anything_

Totes. 'Nuff said. XD

_M0RKIESTAR:_

_OMG, I couldn't read it when it actually updated! It's hilarious! CAMP PLUTO! NICO FOR PRAETOR!_

WHOO! CAFFEINE!

Thanks!

So today the subject is random thoughts :D

Power alignment from greatest to least: Percy, Nico, Jason. Deal with it. (which is ironic since Jason's father is supposedly the most powerful god)

It would be awesome if nico had a motorcycle or a horse or some vehicle that could shadow travel and it wouldn't make him sleepy :)

Leo is better forever alone, a girlfriend would get in the way of his work, there might not be an Argo II if he did!

Octavrew! Octavian+Drew! They are both antagonists but not sided with Gaea (at least we don't know of) and in the CHB vs CJ war, Octavian might be leading an assault, see Drew, and fall in love! :D

Reynico? Reyna+Nico? I'm just guessing because they are both minor/major (depending on plot) characters in the series and I'd ship that. They are both kickass! But Reyna dislikes Nico, she suggested him of being a traitor during the Free-Death quest and he gave info on the enemies' location. Did she ever think of a scenario like that of the first dream that Percy had in TLO? *scoff at Reyna*

Nico IS NOT emo! I have a theory about the dark clothes; it helps him shadow travel! I don't think that he'll be able to blend in with the darkness dressed like Apollo (no offence Apollo he just is described as dressing brightly) and emo people hurt themselves for pleasure. Any evidence of Nico being emo? NO. Not goth either. Just, no. Everyone thinks he is emo or goth because he dresses in black, it is just his Hades-nature. No one makes fun of Jason for flying or Percy for instantly knowing coordinates at sea.

I really don't know why all the girls at my school are such fans of Jason. He has like almost nothing going for him, and Piper would kill them if she saw them w/ Jason. (hypothetically) *sigh* IDK

Hades TECHNICALLY never broke the oath, he took it in Greek form, so Hazel doesn't count, and Nico and Bianca were born before it. That guy _really_ knows his way around loopholes. XD

The best quote EVER from the CHB wiki: (this quote was about Percy) "… and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes), and Hades (who generally hates people)." 'Who generally hates people" LOLOLOLOLOL XD XD XD

This is a controversial topic, but I think Nico goes on secret quests for Hades sometimes, like to retrieve souls that have escaped, do random odd jobs. Because this was shown in TLO when Nico tricked Percy but then saved him and in tSoN, when Nico went to the Underworld to help out, he said that the furies could barely keep order and that the Fields of Punishments looked like a prison riot. Everyone says that Nico is lame and something must be wrong with him because he has never been on a quest, but he has been on unofficial-even-more-skill-requiring-ones-because- he-is-solo-yolo.

Oh yeah, and that part of tSoN was also proof that Hazel knows about shadow travel, because Nico shadow-traveled away at the end of her memory.

Scenes in the serieses where the characters could say something epic:

When Percy falls off the glacier in tSoN: _As he fell, Frank could swear he heard Percy scream "Yolooooo…" as he fell into the darkness._

In TLT when Percy in in the Underworld palace: Percy-"But you took the master bolt!" Hades-"Oh no you just di-in't!"

(more coming soon)

I h8 when in the TLT movie Annabeth says to Percy "I have feelings for you, I'm just not sure if they are good or bad yet." She is supposed to say "You drool when you sleep." And then she skips away, her blond hair flying behind her back. (that's what I remember from Percy's description) That is so TOTALLY what Reyna should say to Jason when she first meets him. But still, that moment was really just the beginning of Percabeth.

The most aggravating thing EVER: I went on a CTF (Capture The Flag) Minecraft server the other day, and someone was talking to a player called annabeth1607, but they called her by just annabeth, so when the guy wrote, "hey annabeth" I was like, Annabeth? Capture the Flag? It's Friday?! OMG! So I typed something like "Annabeth Chase from PJO? Jk lol" and the dude said "what's PJO" I wrote, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians!" and the guy wrote… "Oh I loved that movie!" (My face: DX) Some people have no class.

Then I was watching something else on Youtube that was MC-related, and the guy got a gold sword that looked kind of bronze-ish, and in the commnets, a guy wrote "1:02.. PJO fans RIIPTIDE!" That kind of made up for the 'oh I loved that movie.'

So that's that guys, review and also don't forget to PM me or write in the commnents what I should call my reviewers! (I'm thinking StoryArmy instead of SkyArmy like SkydoesMinecraft XD tell me your thoughts!

-StoryNerd13 :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! StoryNerd13 here again with another chapter of Writer's Block, but first the reviews:

GryffindorNay:

"Something must be wrong with him because he has never been on a quest."

That's just dumb. How is he going to go on a quest if he is never at CHB? And

he does go on solo missions, the evidence being when he looked for the doors

of death and then got stolen by Gaea/Twin Giants. And he almost died.

I really do hate it when someone references a movie made from a book WHEN IT

SUCKS. I guess TLT could be appealing to someone who never read a single

sentence from the PJATO series, but us book shippers know that the movie was

an extremely poor representation of the movies. ANNABETH WASN'T EVEN BLONDE!

Lol, those epic sayings were hilarious!

Thx! I think that the actress who played Annabeth will be dying her hair for tSoM, and Chiron will be recasted.

The TLT movie rlly sucked... I'm going to get to that laters.

KabraPotterJackson:

Lets all be NicoLovers! I I would definitely ship Octavian and Drew. Have you

seen the trailer for the sea monsters yet? Beside Grover being with them on

the quest, and Clarisse looking pretty it looks pretty accurate. Fox should

have waited like five years; I could have waited 5 years for a decent movie

and then just re do the casting with younger actors so they could actualy do

th heros of olypumus. But next movie: Nico in the TTC

IKR! XD I hope they get an accurate representation of Nico. The actor will probably be like with curly hair and shiz. He'll probably be like with a huge tan and not even like pale lol, OMG maybe he'll look like the picture in the ULTAMANT GUIDE! That pic really sucked, so many things wrong with it. When I first saw it, I was _so_ angry. I was like, "THAT'S NICO?!" lol. Anywhoo, chapter upcoming!

The things wrong with the PJO movie. ( I haven't seen it in a while, so correct me if I'm wrong)

- They are like, 18 already, ruining the first great prophecy.

- Grover isn't a ginger!

- Annabeth isn't blonde... *eye twitch*

- There is no Nancy Bobofit, and Percy doesn't get angry at her, so Mrs. Dodds (alecto :D) attacks for nothing, which is so unlike Hades+the furys!

- CHB doesn't look like CHB at all.

- The Poseidon cabin doesn't look AT ALL like described, it's basically a roofed dock.

- There is no Clarisse or Mr.D.

- No "I become supreme lord of the bathroom"!

- Hades makes an appearance as a monster and it sucks.

- The Hermes cabin is not supposed to have technology!

- Percy is claimed as soon as he comes into camp.

- Just basically everything from this point to Medusa's lair is inaccurate, no furys, exploding bus, DX

- Medusa is not Middle-Eastern looking, which I found to be a KEY part in the book.

- Medusa has no veil! U got petrified…

- They wander into Medusa's lair by mistake, she doesn't invite them in.

- The scene with Medusa is all wrong, who is that weird lady who grabbed Annabeth?! They could have hired Mr. D or Clarisse actor instead.

- Percy doesn't find the DOA recording studios address!

- He is supposed to battle Echidna and the Chimera, when he battles the Hydra instead, which they fight in tSoM.

- I FORGOT SOME STUFF HERE

- No Procrustes

(Ok guys, just a heads up. The Underworld scene was the MOST sucky, so I kinda lost my cool. Very sorry.)

- NO DOA NO DOA NO DOA I'M SO PISSED! I thought that DOA recording was the most clever thing EVER! (Death On Arrival! :D)

- Charon isn't as awesome.

-The River Styx looks wrong

-The Underworld looks like limbo with no floor or roof or anything!

- Hades placae looks SO BAD! (Not badass or bad in a good way, I mean so-freaking-sucky-that-i-want-to-tear-the-pro-duce r-apart bad)

- Persephone is there! WTF? This is supposed to be in SUMMER DUMBASSES.

- Persephone looks like a slut with freaking big implants, WTF is going on with that?

- Hades needs to look awesomer.

- No awesomeness here.

- The plot is just basically ruined, I don't think they had a Tartarus scene.

- IDK WHO EVEN GOT BLAMED FOR THE LIGHTNING BOLT!

- Luke "dies"? IDK I forgot basically everything at this point on.

Review! ( P.S. If you can, tell me what happens again. It was so boring and not-good that I just basically turned the TV off and watched Yogscast instead. In the theater, I just fell asleep.)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello once again for another thrilling installment of.. Writer's Block XD  
At least I hope it's thrilling..

First reviews!

_KabraPotterJackson:  
I was laughing the whole time, yeah I need my friend the tally marks on the  
things that they got wrong and there was so many we stop counting_

Lol, cool Ikr about the things they got wrong

_GryffindorNay:  
Omigod the movie was so dumb. The whole plot was that Hades threatened his  
mom's safety if he didn't bring him the lightening bolt. So they go on a  
secret quest for these stupid magic pearls (which they were GIVEN in the book)  
and then Hades is knocked out by Persephone. Then they get back to land and  
Luke is all "come at me bro" and percy beats him up. The reason the movie irks  
me so much is that I feel like in the books, we grow up with Percy and watch  
him become an epic person. In the movie, gets trained and supposedly becomes  
the strongest camp member in like, 5 days. Being as inexperienced as he is, he  
would've never had been able to beat Luke.  
_  
Oh yeah now I remember Persephone gives Hades some electrocution via Master Bolt (She would never do that ugh, check the CHB wiki Hades's page and I'll get to that later) Ikr too about the reason it irks you, I have the same feeling. In tSoM, Percy will probably take down Polyphemus in one strike without Annabeth helping saying "I'm nobody come at me" or something

So topic today:  
Thoughts on some random characters

...  
Bianca di Angelo:  
One thing, just ONE THING- why oh why did she abandon Nico! It makes me want to pull a Jim Carrey in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective 2 when the slinky reaches the end of the steps of the temple and doesn't go to the bottom and Jim Carrey bends back and is like, "Come ON!" *sigh* I know Bianca wanted some free time, but still, don't promise not to see your family and to hate boys forever because you want a break! I'm an only child personally, but still, why did she have to do that AND THEM GET KOed?! This is pretty sad, believe it or not. Poor Nico. ;,( This is like traumatizing for him! So first your big sis that you have known alllll your life decides to take a never-ending vacation away from you. This is sad. Your sister that you have known alllll your life dies. Very sad. Your sister that you have known alllll your life and abandoned you for an ever-lasting girls' club and died decides to get reborn when she could have gone back into her old life with seeing you at a minimalist pace so she will never see you ever again. DX literally. No wonder Nico is so :/-y all the time. Damn. Just- just :(. This is too freaking sad.

Octavian (no last name):  
I hate Octavian. Yep. Basically everyone does. I hate him because he's like every evil person I've ever faced; they're a jerk but you can't help but admiring them because they always are victorious and PWN you with every word. *sigh* Octavian especially sucks because he was ridiculing Percy and then he just crossed the line by ridiculing Nico. When Nico said on the topic of closing the Doors of Death, "It's more complicated than that." and Octavian said "Why am I not surprised?" I was like, "B****, you better be thankful he's giving you info and not siding with Gaea!"

Arachne

F*** her. That's all I have to say. SHE FREAKING ALMOST RUINED PERCABETH BUT NICO IS SO AWESOME HE CAN SENSE PPLZ IN FREAKING TARTARUS THAT'S LIKE 10100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000 ETC AWAY AND FREAKING RICK RIORDAN EVEN SAID ON HIS TWITTER OR SOMETHING THAT NICO WAS RIGHT SO ARACHNE YOU CAN GO*cut off because of very bad language :3*

Demeter

IDK why I'm doing this kind of bored right now WELL ACTUALLY not really I'm really busy but I haven't updated in a few days so I guilty :( (PS guys I'm going to be updating like every week from now on so :| but hey at least it's something im kinda busy now and yeahh.. if I'm really busy I will probably let you guys know and then replace the chapter in which I told you guys but if there is no update for a long time don't desert this fanfiction a new chapter will be out soon) SO Demeter: Good goddess. :\ Mixed felling though… I guess she would be evil towards Nico as Persephone is and she is evil towards Hades so.. mm… on a scale of 1 to 5 (how many times have you heard _that_ one guys :3?) 1 being hate 5 being love I would say 1.5. Also because even Persephone kind of dislikes too because Deneter nags smothers and is too overprotective. I share Persephone's pain, too so yeah… The only reason I like is because cereal is my 5th favorite breakfast meal. 1st is French toast :D and Demeter kind of feeds the world.. WHICH SJIN HAS A SERIES ON SO DEMETER YOUR SCORE IS 3 now. XD Sjin is so awesome

Grover

WTF happened to Grover? We never see him AT ALL anymore in HOO! I don't really miss, I never really shipped him, but I ship Groniper SO MUCH! It's cute… and Juniper rocks. I wonder what the relationship is like between Nico and nymphs. Underworld nymphs (go to Wikipedia Greek Mythology I'm not lying) probably have an awesome attitude, but what about like trees? Dryads? Yeah. I know dis. So yeah, Juniper was pretty nice to Nico in TLO, but I would think that they would hate him because, well, during The Battle of the Labyrinth, (the battle not the book), when Nico falls in battle (not really remember) from exhaustion of FREAKING SAVING TH E CAMP (he should have gotten the cabin THEN when he saved their asses) he like killed all the grass around him (so cool right?!)and I guess some nymphs died (parentheses are fun :D) because nymphs inhabited the grass? I wonder if the same effect happens with trees… OK HOW DID WE EVEN GET ON THIS TOPIC WE WERE TALKING ABOUT GROVER AND NOW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT NICO (oh yeah did anyone notice Grover got a letter from _Gleeson_ Hedge (XD) that a giant badger was attacking in TLO) but yeah I guess we have Grover to thank for NICO and Bianca because he found them… and Percy… and Thalia… BUT NOT JASON OH NO BECAUSE JASON SUCKS and Nico found Hazel because their awesomesauce :3

So that's that guys, if you have any suggestions of new subjects, post a review, remember you don't have to be logged in to, and if there is not a new chapter for a while, just stay tuned. :D

-StoryNerd13 XD


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my gods. Guys, it is the 13th chapter. I'm a triskadeckaphillist! While some people hate this very fine majestic number, I embrace it. 13 is a good number. Cabin 13 at CHB is the Hades cabin (coincidence?) and my birthday, November 2, has a month of 11 and a day of 2. 11+2=13. _Plus_ my name (not giving it out, internet safety people. ;D) starts with an M, the 13th letter of the alphabet. :D 13 is awesome. I'm so glad this FanFiction got to chapter 13, and I couldn't have done it without your reviews, guys. Thank you all so much XD and I look forward to many more chapters.

For this special chapter, I have chosen a special topic.

_"Why Jason is not a good character"_

Many people ask me why I am such a Nico enthusiast and a Jason hater. I think I've covered the Nico enthusiasm, but not the Jason hating (to a full extent)

There are many reasons:

1. Jason's heritage. Zeus killed Maria di Angelo. Power lines electrocuted the Talos prototype while Bianca was inside and killed both of them (Bianca was a bit on the mean side, but it made Nico's life horrible) Jason needs to find this out. Enough said.

2. My personality. I look at the world from a Nemesis-ish standpoint, and Jason just has it too damn good. Nico has basically nothing and deserves more, while Jason is partying it up in Camp Jupiter. :P (This is explained in #3 a bit deeper)

3. Jason's luck. WTF GODSDAMN IT HE HAS SO MUCH FREAKING POWER and he's abusive with it... D: So basically Jason has never felt pain. REAL pain. (Unlike Nico and Percy.) There are 2 types of pain, physical and emotional, which he has gotten neither at all during the series. Except for at that Cyclops' lair in TLH, he has never been really damaged when hero-ing. As for the emotional type, he has only gotten comfort, what the FoP! He basically had his choice between Piper and Reyna, and he's always comforted by friends, no one dislikes him except Octavian and Gaia, I imagine. Then he has the NERVE to bitch about "respect only because of his powerful dad". This is what I hate about Piper too, they just complain about having a good life.

~Convrs. Between Jaiper~  
Piper: "Oh I hate being rich."  
Jason: "Oh I know, I hate it when people follow my exact orders and idolize me"  
THAT'S WHAT THEY HAVE IN COMMON GUYS, BITCHING ABOUT THE GOOD LIFE.  
(Sorry for aggroing, it just drives me insane how Jason and Piper are such brats.)  
And btw I think I would ship Niper (Nico and Piper), maybe Piper would get a more appreciative personality.

4. No f***ing sympathy. When Nico was in that bronze jar, who you gonna call? Not Jason! Tell Hazel! (parody of Ghostbusters theme song)  
But back to the topic. How could Jason just defer the group from saving a _life_? First, it's Nico _FREAKING_ di Angelo (That's what I told my friend when she was surprised that there were ghosts in my FanFiction XD), how could you NOT WANT TO SAVE HIM?! He is THE most kickass demigod ever plus he probably saved Camp Jupiter's butt one time like in tBotL. That's how he rolls.  
Second, even if your not a fan of Nico, how could you even STAND to see Hazel in pain? (Like Percy said cuz he's awesome.) It's like MEGA GUILT. It's a daily reminder that you basically killed your friend's brother. Yeah, go live with yourself, Jason. I wish that godsdamn platter that Hazel levitated would've smacked Jason so hard he flew out the window and forgot he could fly. *sigh of anger but trying to calm down*

5. Robin-hooding. While Jason is *complaining* about his great life and how everyone says he's so awesome, Nico is f***ing surviving, just trying to live.  
Percy's wish: Oh Cabins should be Hades+minor gods :D that'll solve everything!  
Me: That's some hellhound-f***ing BS Perc, your awesome and everyone+me love ya, but that is some hellhound-f***ing BS. cabins won't solve ANYTHING. at all. People's attitudes can't be solved by a cabin being built. There is probably some Hades-ism (like racism but against Hades instead) in CHB still, and what about CJ? What about CJ? There is no respect or fun for kids of Hades at all, the only place that's awesome for them is the Underworld. And of course there is the classic saying by kids of Aphrodite or Demeter or Apollo, "Why you spend so much time in the Underworld? You need to get a TAN!" nico like, "A tan? Ain't nobody got time for that!" lol...  
I guess it's just my crazy imagination, but I predict that scence happening in-between books. :P XD.

So anyways, to wrap up, these are the ways Jason sucks (How much does Jason suck? Let me count the ways...) and yeah...  
Review! It's good for you and only takes a few seconds :D

-StoryNerd13 signing off for tonight (or day, but it was night when I wrote this so yeah… sorry if it was a little short :P)


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! StoryNerd13 here, and also… it is a bad and good day to update. Birthday of 1 great person and one ok *:P* person.

Good Person: Notch (creator of Minecraft)

Ok person: (the guy we all know and are ok with but kind of dislike) Jason Grace.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to both of these guys. :)

Update! I have been reading The Kane Chronicles (:D) and it's pretty good. Yep. Carter and Sadie are kickass and yep. If you want me to review The Kane Chronicles (up to The Throne of Fire, sorry, haven't been able to read the Serpent's Shadow yet)

So, chapter! A few quick "what should have been said here"s. (Summer vacation! :D so I hope I will be able to update more on my FanFictions. Stay tuned!)

~What should have been said here~

At the Senate meeting in tSoN when they are trying to determine what materials will be given out to Percy and Frazel in the quest.

Octavian: As Mars said, Camp Jupiter will be attacked in less than a week. We must conserve our resources, the last one failed, and-

Percy: Octavian, YOLO-D.

Octavian: Yes Percy, I know you only live once, but-

Nico: *totally comes out of nowhere but still was sitting in the crowd no one ever notices him even Percy said so in tSoN but I will stop complaining now* IF I MAY OCTA**VAIN **you can live multiple times by getting reborn 3 times if you achieve Elysium, but if you don't (like you won't Octavian *smirk*) you'll go to Asphodel or Punishment (as in Octavian's case because he is a jerkass to Nico and Hazel and Percy and Frank and basically everyone awesome in the series) if you are just a horrible pers-

Percy: No not YOLO, YOLO-D.

Octavian: *scoff* Meaning?

Percy: Octavian,

You

Obviously

Love

One

Direction.

Nico: LOLOLOLOL xD Yep. Agreed everyone? Raise your hand if you think that Octavian OLO-Ds.

*everyones hand is raised- Biares would be SOOOO jelly*

Octavian: YES ITS  
TRUE *fangirish squeal*

*everone is silent and looks around cuz NO ONE expected _that_*

(sorry if I offended anyone here who likes One Direction :( you have my apologies. )

Next what should have been said here.

In TLO- the battle of 5th avenue. When Hades is all "Now fight me! For today The House of Hades shall be called the Saviors of Olympus!"

(First of all Hades should have never had said this because the only temple ever dedicated to him EVER was The House of Hades- also, foreshadowing of tHoH?)

Hades: COME AT ME BRO

Kronos: I WILL but I am a little babby wimp so bye-bye :) *runs off*

Hades: So wait… what? Did we just get denied a victory?

Percy: Yeps I think

Hades: NO I WAS ASKING NICO

Nico: Yeps I think

Hades: *facepalm* OH COME ON YOLF (You only Live Forever cuz he's immortal)

Nico: LOLOL

Factum! Recensere velim! : D

-StoryNerd13


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I have an idea for a Nico/OC fanfic that I am writing and having my peers review, so that will come out in a bit hopefully. Also _Dat Fangirl_, a Minecraft version of Writer's Block has just come out, published by moi, and I have retextured MCCHB redstone torches to look like the "torches the burnt green fire 24/7" outside the Hades cabin. :D

Also doing a bit of hardcore drabble entitled HCRM. (Hades Civil Rights Movement) it sounds official :3

But for now, we have:

The House of Hades Predictions

So anyways, guys, I didn't want to do this chapter until the sneak peek and the cover came out, so I could get an accurate representation of what was probably going to happen. Let's review the Great Prophecy first.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.

Analyzing:

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.: At first I thought this was a bad thing, like, "OMFG THE WORLD IS GOING TO END AGHGHHHHH" but no, now I realize that "the world" is Gaea. She will fall to Percy, Jason, (storm) or Leo (fire) in the last book.

An oath to keep with a final breath,: Do I really have to analyze this one? Yeah? Ok, here goes. I hope I don't break into tears. This line is pretty straightforward; A person who once made a promise will die keeping it. I wish, wish, wish that I didn't think this, but I think Nico will keep his promise to Percy to lead the group to the House of Hades. *tears up* no literally, guys, I broke into read yesterday when I realized that this is probably what it means. Nico isn't really a main character (in the series, not for me), he isn't one of the seven, and he doesn't get a POV. [You can't have a person with a POV die, it would be like, *for example* "PERCY I: Percy was falling and falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, but then he hit the ground too hard and died." You would never be able to have that POV again in the story because the POV died. RR said on his Twitter that "There are too many POVs already, so no POV for Nico. But he will have a big part though!" Big part?! No POV?! I think I might just leave the fandom if he dies. He's always been one of the more relatable characters for me. Not being accepted by a lot of people, instead finding your own kick-ass way with a small group of friends (skellington warriors :D). If Nico dies, I think the series will spiral down because, guess what guys, the Underworld is a MAJOR part of Greek Mythology! In TLT, they went to the Underworld. In tSoM, they didn't and there was no mention of it at all. In TLH, same thing. Relatively, those books were not as good as, say, tBotL or tSoN. With Nico, we still get that little slice of Underworld without the heroes having to go there for themselves. (Because that would get boring and Hades would be all "come on now I have to deal with living ppl too?") If he doesn't die, I think that Leo will die because he promised to wreak vengeance on Gaea, hence "[to storm or] fire, the world must fall." Or Frank, because that stick-burning thingy. If I had to choose an actual, legit, (like a good guy dies) death, it would be Reyna because we don't know, maybe she made a promise to keep Camp Jupiter safe when she became praetor or something. She will probably be assassinated by Octavian because she doesn't share his thoughts on killing the Greeks. Or he will find a way to turn New Rome on her. If no one dies, that would be amazing. Biggest troll EVER. :P But Nico shouldn't die because if they ever want to do anything Underworld-related ever again, they won't have the support and free guest passes to the Underworld. Also I think RR could do a bit more character development on him. Sadly, we are not getting a POV from him, RR confirmed it on his Twitter, but that's doesn't even make sense, because Hazel doesn't know Styx about the House of Hades/Underworld.  
**Anyone else notice that in the preview it says: "their biggest challenge was yet to come when they reached the House of Hades—a challenge he'd implored her to keep secret from the others."

Excerpt From: Riordan, Rick. "The Son of Sobek." Disney Hyperion. iBooks.  
This material may be protected by copyright.

(I have to put this part in to keep me from getting sued.)  
But Nico, WHY SECRETS!? Y U GOTTA PLAY US LIKE THAT?

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.: Uh... What? Let me research what "foes bear arms" means. I don't know.. Dx People don't really talk like that in modern times, so BBIAB!  
Ok, I'm just stupid; Bear arms means to hold weapons. This is classic Americana. Anyways, foes bear arms means that there's going to be a battle. To the doors of death means they are probably fighting over the power of the Doors of Death, so I think that Gaea and the gods (they gotta come back SOMETIME) are going to have majestic, awesome battle in which the gods win.

Other predictions:  
•Skeleton warriors are the new venti; Nico is going to be SO FREAKING EPIC with his undead army and he's probably going to raise one right in front of Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo, Hazel, and Coach Hedge. may I do reactions? Thank you. :3  
Jason: holy crap Nico's hella pro and better than me wahhhhh  
Piper: oh foozles! What the Styx are those skellington warriors?! Omg, I'm scared like the Mary-sue I am! Also my POV is really boring because I'm always talking about Jason! That reminds me, Jason is SOOO much better that Percy or Nico. Nico's just like, hadescum compared to Jason! Even though he just raised an ENTIRE FREKING UNDEAD army right before my eyes, I still think Jason is better because he shocked me one time, and I thought of an electric eel when I was with my dad and blah blah Jason blah blah blah...  
Frank: Gray? Is that you? :D  
Leo: HOLY CRAP UNDEAD ARMY I'M TOTES SCARED BECAUSE I THINK THAT NICO IS "creepy" AND A "child of the Underworld" WHCH AUTO MAKES HIM EVIL!1!1!  
Hazel: Yay Nico! Your awesome bro!  
Coach Hedge: That dood reminds me of Jackie Chan.. Or maybe Chuck Norris...

•Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter fight comes to a stalemate, and just in time as the seven plus Nico and Coach Hedge come. Piper sets them straight with her charmspeak, and Jason is all, "calm down". Peace between camps. Stuff that I would like to happen: Nico makes an awesome speech about both camps and both camps are like "WOAA he's awesome" and they argue over who gets Nico, lol. But that would never happen in reality. :P

•Giant turtle. I like turtles in inside cover art with Jason on top of its head.

•Nico is all "Dude.. Wait what?" With the Arion/Hazel thing. He gets over it though. But Arion still doesn't like Nico much and is all "wht, HE's your bro?"

•Percabeth is FINE. If RR KOed them, he would die IRL and he loves Percabeth, so he wouldn't KO them. Besides, on his Twitter he said that Nico was right (shocker) and they aren't dead.

•Hades makes an appearance (I know, wishful thinking.) and either helps Percabeth or gives the group his blessing to pass through The house of Hades without painful, fiery death(s). Nico prays to him when thy get there, and a raven comes out of the shadows.. Dramatic silence... xD

•Probably a Jasper moment on the Argo II. Nico is too cool to be jealous, but Leo is.

•Percabeth at the end. A rare Percy POV scattered throughout the book, maybe like 3-5.

•no Nico POV (sad face) because this doesn't make sense, it's his father's book, I mean, come on. At least a Hazel POV, and she will probably be around Nico a lot, worrying and such like a good sister.

•Coach Hedge is all "whacha!" And kicks butt.

•Ouch, that's a hurtful it's a Rick Riordan book.

•Kronos in Tartarus? (See UK cover) Maybe he has little-ish power now that he was defeated.

•(Wishful thinking) a girlfriend for Nico? Maybe make it like Wadie/Anuie in TKC?

•Overall sadness because Percabeth isn't there. Nico has known them for longer than anyone else on the Argo II has, so he is really devastated.

•Jason doesn't trust Nico like the jerk-wad he is. If I'm wrong and he does trust Nico in tHoH, I take back every single bad word I've said EVER about him. Swear on the Styx. If he doesn't trust Nico, he can go to the FoP for all I care.

•(Wishful thinking) Jason/Nico fight? I've always though Zeus/Hades to hate each other even more that Zeus hates Poseidon. And Hades is cool with Poseidon. That's why he didn't try to KO Percy after Poseidon broke the oath, he just thought that Percy stole his helm. I wish for a Jason/Nico fight to show how powerful Nico is because we haven't seen him fight/use his powers in a long time.

•Thalia, Grover, the Stolls, Drew? We will see Grover for a quick moment, RR said on his Twitter, so that's good.

•The Furies? Where are those mothertruckers? I liked how in The Demigod Files-The Sword of Hades (which he used in TLO) the furies were "not happy about having to carry Bob" or something like that. Maybe Nico summons their help or something.

•(cray cray vision) The Argo II crew (including Nico) goes to a cafe and Tisiphone is the waitress, lol. Has the Underworld received news that Nico is alive? This should be interesting.. Maybe Hades is freaking out because he still thinks Nico is in Tartarus. Maybe he had Alecto suicide to go to Tartarus and get Nico, but instead, she sees Percabeth! And Percy's like, "hello demon math teacher, what's shaking?" And annabeth's like "wut?"

•Calypso! We will see her in tHoH, confirmed by RR, and I think that maybe she lost her immortality or something so Leo gets a girlfriend or something.

•If Nico dies, I'm making a "in memory" tribute to him on YouTube. Seriously, he's too awesome to KO!

•Review please. :)

-StoryNerd13


	16. Chapter 16

StoryNerd13 here, with another chapter of Writer's Block!

Daily Depression: I just saw The Sea of Monsters movie.  
As you may guess, it sucked. They totally rewrote the plot, and the thing is that they made Annabeth dumb and annoying with Percy knowing Greek Mythology. They literally tore apart Percabeth. The thing that really gets me is that in The Lightning Thief movie, they pretty much had to make the movie suck. Not enough movie time for the battle with Ares, fine. No set that actually looks like Camp Half-Blood, fine. But in this movie, they had enough time and clearly enough money to make it great, and instead they chose not to. With the Chariot of Damnation and the Greae sisters, they made cheesy animation by having the cab split apart and Percy in the middle. They had Luke keep them captive in the Princess Andromeda's brig. They had Kronos form fully and attack everyone. They had Circeland, which is basically just made-up crap. They had enough time to give me my guinea pig Percy, and they did not. This is very bad. They didn't even have to have Luke cut them off in such an over-the-top way in the end! They could have saved their budget and done better, which is the most baffling problem. They put in scenes that didn't even make sense, and the audience just cheered it on. I realize now that they probably did not read the books, and therefore judge the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series dependably on the movies like the brainwashed maggots they are... Dx

5 stages of grief right here through quotes:  
1. Denial- "I am not going to le restroom facilities in the theater when Kronos comes to life and Luke gets eaten by him because I have faith that the movie will somehow redeem itself."  
2. Anger- "WTF is Circeland! Where is my guinea pig Percy?! Why is the kid behind me cheering this on?!"  
3. Bargaining- "I would pay like $1,000 if Clarisse and Annabeth weren't prissy girly Mary Sues!  
4. Depression- "My life is over. Not even an up-to-date Sips and Sjin video will cheer me up. Why do my parents like this movie?"  
5. [No] Acceptance- "I hate this movie. I want my The Battle of the Labyrinth. I want my The Son of Neptune. I want my Fantastic Mahogany Doors t-shirts that I do not even have. I want a Totoro plushie. I feel like I need to throw up. Rick Riordan should sue. Now I understand why this movie wasn't playing at any other theaters and my family and I had to go to Novato. In the next movie, Nico will not be cute at all, and Bianca will not have her floppy green cap. Percy's water powers were underwhelming and overwhelming at the same time. George and Martha were annoying and not obsessive about rats. I have lost my appetite. I need to go look at Percabeth Deviants and Nico in a black toga pic I have saved on my iPhone- I mean, uh, what? I don't have a pic like that. *le innocent sane face*"

Summary/Spoilers of the movie's horrible plot below. Deal with it.

This movie made me think that it was going to be good by watching the previews while thinking, "Colchis bulls? Tyson? Grover in a wedding dress? This actually looks legit!" But no. It was not legit. For the first 25 minutes, sure, it was acceptable. They had to change the plot just a little to fit Percy's Camp Half-Blood lifestyle, so no Lystragonian giants. Whatever. But then it got weird, right after the quest was called. The Chariot of Damnation was cheesy and reminded me of a cartoon. Then the demigods used nectar as a delicious treat, not for its healing properties. What happened to the burning up, bones turning to sand? I don't know. Hermes was totally not what I expected and George and Martha weren't awesome. They were cartoony and florescent colors, and didn't look like snakes, more like neon worms with human faces. The Princess Andromeda wasn't demon-infested to the max (only like 3 monsters on board) and it was small with no brainwashed mortals. Luke wasn't as smug, and didn't claim Thalia would be on his side. He also didn't have that kicker of "Your mom was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't be one to talk." Then they get swallowed by Charybdis and she has a stomach, so of course they end up there. Clarisse's ship was there too and it wasn't cool, even. So they go to Circeland, an amusement park that wasn't even in the books and made the movie even more cheesy. The fight with Polyphemus was underwhelming and used the character's brawn more than their brains. Annabeth didn't recite the myth of Odysseus, something she would do even if she was paralyzed in an iron lung had laryngitis, and was mute. So then they get the Fleece and go outside because Polyphemus can't break a boulder the size of a small car, oh no. Luke and his men are waiting for them, and Tyson takes an arrow to the stomach and falls into a river. They, for some reason, don't kill each other, and then Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Grover get tied up. They have some weird, not-really positive speech and then Percy's all "Fus Ro Dah!" And breaks them out. Kronos rises with the Golden Fleece on his casket, and eats Luke and Grover. Then Percy kills him and sends him back to his casket. Annabeth is speared by the manticore who wasn't supposed to appear until the next movie. The Golden Fleece heals her. I went to the restroom at this point because it was too stupid to watch. When I came back, they were at camp. Percy was talking to Chiron, and then Grover's all "ERMAGURD Percy!" And Thalia's there. So really, only the last 2 minutes were correct to the book and barely acceptable due to the bad acting. *cough Alexandria De-what's-her-face cough*  
All in all, this movie made me cry, and not because they wrecked the plot and characters. It made me cry because my imagination of them is gone. I have lost the will to live... *kidding* but yes. Don't see this movie. It was utterly ridiculous.  
Goodbye... *dramatic hair swish*  
(Sorry for the short chapter, but I am going through the grief stages *above*)  
Bai~


End file.
